Fic de Gis (español)
by Gis-Hidaka
Summary: Reescribiendo Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters con las intromisiones de Gis Hidaka (una linda pelirrosa que tiene el Millenium Bracelet) y Sotaro Boltakai, un sujeto misterioso que se aparece para cuidar a esta chica. YamiYugixOC Deal with it xD
1. Intro

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Second series**

**Season 1**

**Intro: **

**Era un día como cualquier otro, Yugi se divertía junto a sus amigos Jounouchi y Anzu en el receso del almuerzo, jugando el popular juego de cartas "Duel Monsters", dentro de su salón de clases 1-B. Tras una segunda victoria consecutiva de Yugi sobre su menos experto amigo, Jounouchi, pudieron ver que Honda, llegaba al encuentro del grupo, trayendo consigo, una bandeja de almuerzo con humeantes takoyaki, unas bolas de pulpo, cuyo intenso aroma les habría el apetito a los demás.**

**- "¿Acaso fuiste a visitar a la pelirroja codiciosa del salón 1-D?"- preguntó Yugi, con inocencia.**

**- "No fantasees Yugi, todo el mundo sabe que esos son rumores"- agregó Jouno.**

**- "¿Quién es esa pelirroja codiciosa de la que hablan?"- preguntó Anzu.**

**- "¿Qué no sabes, Anzu?"- dijo Yugi.**

**- "Dicen que una estudiante del salón D sostiene un negocio de almuerzos a escondidas de los sensei"- agregó Jouno, sin sonar muy convencido.**

**- "¡Aaah!"- dijo Anzu asombrada-. ¿No está prohibido para los estudiantes trabajar hasta antes de graduarse de preparatoria?**

**- "Mira quien lo dice"- dijo Yugi, sonriéndole a su amiga.**

**- "Ese rumor se cuenta desde hace 1 año, si hubiera alguien haciendo ventas a escondidas en la escuela, ya los habrían descubierto"- volvió a debatir Jounouchi.**

**- "¿Tú no trabajas repartiendo periódicos por la mañana, Jounouchi?- preguntó Anzu.- ¿No me digas que no te han descubierto?".**

**- "Jounouchi tiene permiso especial"- afirmó Honda, en lo que terminaba de tragar su bocado-. "Además, si no fuera por eso, el pobre se moriría de hambre, nada más mira lo que trajo para almorzar".**

**El rubio le dedicó una mueca de reproche, pero antes de comentar palabra alguna, le echó un ojo a la escasez de bocados que efectivamente, conformaban su almuerzo.**

**Yugi y Anzu se quedaron apenados y dispuestos a oír el inminente reproche de su amigo.**

**- "¡Ya me harté!"- gritó Jounouchi, y apresuradamente, partió del salón, seguido por sus amigos.**

**La puerta del salón 1-D se encontraba bloqueada por un alto estudiante de fornida contextura. Jounouchi se sintió intimidado por un segundo, pero eso no le hizo retroceder.**

**- "¿Qué quieres?"- le dijo el grandulón, con una atemorizante voz, en cuanto Jounouchi se aproximó lo suficiente.**

**- "V-vengo por... Un delicioso sándwich, creo que aquí puedo conseguir uno..."- respondió Jounouchi, nervioso.**

**El grandulón se encorvó hacia adelante, aproximando su rostro a Jounouchi, para investigarlo.**

**-"¡¿Q-qué te traes?!"- le gritó Jounouchi, incapaz de entender las acciones del sujeto.**

**En ese momento, el grandulón se volvió a erguir, lo que espantó brevemente al rubio.**

**- "No son bienvenidos"- les dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta del salón.**

**Los amigos se quedaron consternados ante esto, pero Jounouchi no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la negativa, así que se quedó golpeando la puerta por unos momentos, para reclamar la situación.**

**- "Creo que no tuviste suerte"- le dijo Honda, no muy asombrado.**

**- "Pensé que no creías en estos rumores"- agregó Anzu, con el mismo tono.**

**Jounouchi seguía enfadado, haciendo callar a sus amigos, pero sólo unos segundos después, por ese pasillo apareció uno de los sensei, para preguntar qué era todo ese alboroto. Jounouchi y los demás se hicieron los desentendidos, fingiendo que sólo pasaban por ahí. El sensei, incrédulo, se dispuso a abrir la puerta del salón 1-D con fuerza, para investigar por sí mismo. En cuanto la abrió, se encontró con el mismo grandulón, que había bloqueado el paso a Jounouchi. El sensei dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, espantado por la cara sombría del estudiante, pero rápidamente se repuso para preguntar qué estaba pasando.**

**- "No está permitida la entrada, sensei".**

**- "¿Y por qué rayos no?"- respondió el hombre, alterado.**

**- "La razón es..."- comenzó a explicar, el grandulón.**

**- "¡...Una sorpresa para el día del profesor!"- exclamó un recién aparecido desde detrás del grandulón, abriéndose el paso hacia afuera del salón-. "Señor Yamamoto, como presidente de la clase, puedo decirle que todo está en perfecto orden para celebrar de la mejor forma el día del sensei, ya hay candidatos para recibir el premio al _Sensei del Año_..."**

**Tras oír aquellas palabras, el hombre adulto se quedó pensativo y dispuesto a seguir oyendo al joven presidente de la clase, mientras éste le tomaba del brazo, llevándolo lejos del salón 1-D por el pasillo, sin dejar de hablarle con un increíble poder de persuasión.**

**- "Con que así es como funciona"- comentó Yugi a sus amigos, quienes se quedaron asombrados tras lo que acababan de presenciar.**

**- "No puedo creer que el sensei se tragara esas patrañas"- agregó Honda, con cara de vergüenza ajena.**

**- "Tal vez, podamos entrar ahora"- dijo Anzu, señalando la puerta.**

**En ese minuto, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, lo que hizo a todos ponerse en guardia.**

**- "Causarán menos problemas si los dejo pasar y se largan de una vez"- dijo el mismo grandulón de siempre.**

**Finalmente, los cuatro amigos lograron entrar al salón, donde pudieron notar la presencia de una gran cantidad de estudiantes con las mismas características del que estaba vigilando la puerta, fornidos y con cara de "pocos amigos", los mismos que disfrutaban de sus almuerzos, con mucho placer. Observaron alrededor, hasta que Jounouchi se aproximó a un círculo de compradores, que rodeaban a quien parecía estar llevando a cabo el negocio.**

**De un momento a otro, la misma chica, protagonista de los rumores, se apartaba abruptamente desde el interior de ese círculo, lanzándose a los recién llegados. Jounouchi se dispuso a hablarle a la pelirroja, pero fue ignorado completamente, puesto que ésta le prestó toda su atención a Yugi Mutou.**

**- "¡Lo sabía! Finalmente vienes a obsequiarme tu pirámide dorada, Yugi"- dijo ella, bromeando con una gran sonrisa.**

**Anzu, por su parte, no podía dejar de apretar los dientes, al ver que una chica invadía el espacio personal de Yugi.**

**Yugi se apenó y explicó que sólo venían por algo de comida para Jounouchi.**

**[...]**

**Las clases pronto terminaron, y la pelirroja codiciosa del salón 1-D _aka Greedy-san_, se dispuso rápidamente a marchar hacia la mansión Kaiba, hogar de los hermanos ricachones del mismo apellido: Se trataba de un trabajo que le traería buenos dividendos, y estaba emocionada por comenzar de una vez por todas. No sería sencillo, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar esa importante y esforzada labor:**

**- "Gis-san, aquí hay otro que no entiendo"- le dijo Mokuba, extendiendo sobre su hombro un libro con ejercicios matemáticos.**

**- "Este también es avanzado para un niño de tu edad, Mokuba, tendremos que revisarlo en una próxima lección"- respondió ella-. **

**Así pasaron cerca de 45 minutos, en los que Gis se dispuso a realizar la tutoría semanal avanzada al pequeño Mokuba Kaiba. El chiquillo era el mejor de su clase, un estudiante destacado para su edad, pero la presión del negocio familiar siempre lo llevaba a querer aprender mucho más, y qué mejor manera de recibir la tutoría de una estudiante del mismo grado de su hermano mayor. **

**- "Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, seguiremos mañana"- exclamó la dichosa tutora.**

**- "Por cierto Gis-san, mi hermano dejó un sobre para ti sobre la mesa del vestíbulo, puedes tomarlo al salir".**

**Gis se sonrojó al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Sería lo que ella se esperaba? **

**Mokuba se sorprendió al ver a Gis emanando rubor fuera de sí, y se preguntó si acaso a ella le gustaba su hermano Seto. La emocionada joven dejó la habitación con suavidad, se aproximó al lugar que Mokuba le había indicado y pudo encontrar su sobre, el que se dispuso a abrir. Dentro, se encontraba la suma de dinero que habían acordado.**

**- "¡Tal y como lo esperaba!" -gritó ésta, dando un gran salto de victoria, ruborizada como si estuviera frente al hombre más guapo del planeta.**

**Mokuba se quedó mirando detrás de la puerta, con una mueca de vergüenza ajena, comprendiendo que a ella sólo le gustaba el dinero.**

**Gis se volteó enérgicamente y le agradeció, despidiéndose, pero justo antes de salir, pudo notar que en el correo, había un paquete color marrón, que le llamó la atención. Ella lo cogió y se preguntó de qué se trataba. En la inscripción, pudo ver que se ofrecían grandes premios a los ganadores de un torneo. Ella se sintió muy curiosa y al ver que Mokuba no estaba ya más allí, decidió llevarse el paquete, pensando que lo devolvería después.**

**[…]**

**El día siguiente, una gran noticia recorría la escuela. Ya más que un rumor, era todo un hecho: Seto Kaiba, el mismísimo campeón de duelo de monstruos, había sido derrotado en su propio juego.**

**Duelo de monstruos se había convertido en un juego popular para chicos y adolescentes, incluso existían torneos en los que se jugaba este singular juego y los participantes ganaban renombre y títulos por sus victorias. **

**Seto Kaiba era el campeón de este juego y desde que se supo sobre su derrota a manos de un estudiante de su misma clase, no fue vuelto a ver en la escuela. Por su puesto que los amigos cercanos de Yugi conocían la identidad del incógnito duelista, pero el pequeño prefería mantener un bajo perfil, después de todo, siempre fue un joven tímido.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 **

"**El negocio de las riquezas prohibidas" Parte 1**

**Era costumbre para Yugi Motou atravesar cierto pasaje para acortar camino hasta la tienda de juegos; pero aquella tarde fue interceptado por un muchacho de su misma escuela, no mucho mayor que él, pero indiscutidamente más siniestro y dotado de mayor fuerza física. El tipo le miró con recelo, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Yugi.**

**- "¿Se te ofrece algo?" le preguntó Yugi, con toda tranquilidad.**

**El chico se tomó unos segundos para observarle, antes de contestar.**

**- "Hmp, mi nombre es Tadao Meisuke y he venido para desafiarte, Yugi."**

**Yugi no acababa de comprender a qué se refería el desadaptado, pero de un momento a otro, no pudo evitar sentir temor ante una possible pelea.**

**-"¿Por qué quieres desafiarme?"- le gritó Yugi, guardando la distancia.**

**Antes de cualquier respuesta, Meisuke se quedó inmóvil y luego podía verse que su rostro se tornaba ruborizado.**

"**¡No me cuestiones, yo sólo deseo demostrar que soy mejor que tú!"- gritó él y presa de su propia irracionalidad, trató de abalanzarse sobre Yugi, para golpearlo.**

"**¡MEISUKE-KUN! ¿Qué diablos intentas hacer?- gritó una voz femenina aproximándose a la pelea.**

"**Greedy-san"- gritó el atacante, deteniéndose en el acto.**

**Gis volteó los ojos por unos segundos con desagrado.**

"**Les he dicho que no me llamen así. Ya déjalo en paz o perderás los descuentos que ofrezco a los estudiantes de nuestro salón".**

**Aquellas palabras calaron como estacas en el pecho del bully, su cara de horror no tuvo precio y pronto, partió corriendo del lugar.**

…

**- "No le hagas caso"- dijo Gis- "Es obvio que está celoso de ti".**

**- "¿C-celoso?"- preguntó Yugi con timidez, quien no acababa de entender de qué iba toda la situación.**

**- "Hay chicos raros en nuestra escuela, y ése es uno de los más raros, Meisuke Tadao… Pertenece a mi salón. Ese tipo ha estado enamorado de Anzu Mazaki desde que llegó a Domino Highschool y todos saben que tú eres el amigo más cercano de esa chica".**

**- "Ohh… Ya veo"- dice el pequeño- "Etto... Soy Mutou Yugi, por cierto".**

**- "Hidaka Gis, mucho gusto. Si vuelve a molestarte, no dudes en llamarme. Ninguno de mis compañeros de salón soportaría perder los descuentos que les ofrezco"- le dice ella, antes de partir.**

**- "¿Descuentos?"- Se preguntó el inocente.**

**[...]**

**Era tarde, cuando el pequeño Yugi Muotu se dirigió al salón de arte de la escuela, engañado por una nueva amiga.**

**- "Mutou Yugi... Ha llegado el momento de que pagues por mis servicios... Ese pequeño artefacto. Entrégamelo"- dijo la pelirroja.**

**- "P-pero... Este objeto es muy preciado para mí, no puedo dártelo"- respondió él, indefenso.**

**- "Si me lo entregas ahora, olvidaré el pago por todas las veces que te saqué a los matones de encima"**

**- "E-eso..."**

**- "¡No te resistas, entrégamelo ya!"- dijo ella, tomando el artefacto entre sus manos.**

**Tan pronto Gis logró arrebatarle el Millenium Puzzle por unos segundos, el objeto emitió un destello que provocó que la muchacha se asustara y lo lanzase. De vuelta en las manos de su poseedor, el Item volvió a brillar, dotando a Yugi de los poderes oscuros provenientes del interior del Millenium Puzzle. Esta vez, Yugi Motou no se dejaría intimidar, más bien, sería él quien tomaría el control de la situación.**

**- "Hidaka Gis, ya que me haz desafiado, yo acepto el reto"- dijo Yugi, usando una voz distinta a la habitual.**

**La pelirroja pronto se vio envuelta en una ilusión que transformaba el _salón de arte_ en un espacio oscuro y el temor le invadió como nunca.**

**-"¿Qué es esto?" dijo ella, con voz temblorosa. ****- "¿ Y qué rayos le pasó a tu voz?"**

**- "Haz estado tras mi Millenium Puzzle todo este tiempo, fingiendo ser mi amiga… Pero, todo lo que te importa es obtenerlo para obtener ganancias de él"- dijo el Yugi oscuro.**

**Gis lo observó con determinación… Seguía siendo Yugi Mutou… ¿O no?**

**- "Ahora que lo sabes, ¿por qué no me lo entregas por las buenas?"- le dijo ella.**

**- "Si tanto lo quieres… Juguemos un juego."**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después, Yugi y co. se encontraban jugando Duelo de Monstruos en su salón; fue Anzu quien derrotaba a Jounouchi por quinta vez consecutiva. Era obvio que el rubio hacía muy mal uso de sus estrategias y es por eso que le pide a Yugi que le enseñe. Jounouchi es sometido al duro entrenamiento de Solomon Motou, el abuelo de Yugi, el verdadero experto en Duel Monsters, quien al mismo tiempo, era dueño de una tienda de juegos.<strong>

**Era una tarde agradable, cuando se podía observar a una joven pelirroja sosteniendo un paquete color marrón, que no dejaba de girar en todas direcciones, como auto-convenciéndose de que en algún rincón, encontraría una razón importantísima para abrirlo.**

**Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que se decidió a hacerlo, después de todo, ya había pasado el marco de lo legal, anteriormente... Cuánto daño causaría husmear tan solo un poco, dentro de un paquete que ofrecía grandes premios. Quizás se trataba del destino.**

**El objetivo de abrirlo con cuidado no se cumplió, cuando la chica hizo añicos el envoltorio por la curiosidad que éste le provocaba. Dentro de él, se encontró con un guante color burdeo, un par de estrellas doradas y un pequeño folleto explicativo. Procedió a leer de qué se trataba, cuando escuchó una voz familiar delante de ella.**

**- "¡Pero qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!"- exclamó una mujer que se presentó frente a sus ojos, con una gran emoción.**

**- ...¿Mai?- exclamó la pelirroja, sin poder creerlo.**

**Acto seguido, la rubia se dispuso a darle un fuerte abrazo, dejando a la pequeña Gis sin aire.**

**- "¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!... Espera, ¿Eso que tienes ahí es...?" - dijo Mai, al darse cuenta del controvertido paquete.**

**- "Ah... Sí, eso"- dijo Gis nerviosa, manifestando su culpabilidad.**

**- "¿Así que tú también vas a entrar? ¡No sabía que jugabas Duelo de monstruos! ¿Ya viste los premios?"-**

**Gis se quedó inmóvil y en silencio por un largo momento, a lo que Mai respondió con un "¿Eh?" **

**En seguida, la pelirroja sonrió con desfachatez y le preguntó:**

**-"¿Puedes guardar un secreto?"**

**[...]**


	2. Reino de los duelistas

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 1**

**Reino de los duelistas (ep.03-40)**

**La invitación a _Duelist Kingdom_ apuntaba a un punto de encuentro en el embarcadero principal de la ciudad de Domino. La hora había llegado, Mai Kujaku y Gis Hidaka subían por la rampa hacia el enorme crucero para formar parte de una importante elite de duelistas, esperanzados en ganar el torneo por el gran premio monetario y el prestigio de ser coronado campeón de _Duelo de Monstruos_.**

**Mai era una chica rubia y alta de 26 años de edad, cuya belleza no dejaba indiferente a la turba de hombres jóvenes que colmaba el barco; a simple vista se podría subestimar sus habilidades por lo que mostraba en su exterior, pero Gis sabía cuánto valía su amiga: En el pasado, había observado un par de duelos. Mai era una gran duelista y muy luchadora: Se ganaba la vida asistiendo a ostentosas fiestas en clubes y en cruceros como ése, donde asistían poderosos empresarios que financiaban certámenes similares, aunque éste en especial, convocaba un importante número de participantes y el territorio de duelo abarcaba toda una isla. Debía ser el mayor evento de todos los tiempos, y Mai estaba dispuesta a todo por ganarlo.**

**Gis, por su lado, era una estudiante de preparatoria que se ganaba la vida en variados empleos dentro y fuera de la escuela, los cuales le habían significado ser conocida como la "pelirroja codiciosa del salón 1-D". Fue esa misma codicia, la que le impulsó a intentar participar del torneo, 30 millones no le venían del todo mal, además su amiga Mai apareció justo en el momento en que se enteró de la contienda. Sabía que con su apoyo y enseñanzas, quizás podría llegar lejos. **

**Mai y Gis se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, junto a otros duelistas más jóvenes que se les acercaban para hablar sobre el juego, cada cierto tiempo, pero ellas ignoraban a la gran mayoría de ellos. En un momento, Gis logró ver a Yugi, junto a uno de sus compañeros de salón, Jounouchi Katsuya, en otro lado de la cubierta.**

- "**¿Es ése Yugi Mutou, verdad?"- le dijo Mai entusiasmada.**

- "**¿Eh?"- respondió Gis, mientras observaba que su amiga se alejaba inesperadamente.**

- "**Voy a saludarle ^^**

**- "¿Yugi y Jounouchi están en el torneo?- se preguntó Gis sorprendida. "¿Y por qué Mai estaba tan interesada en Yugi?"**

**Gis no querí****a quedarse sola y en cuanto se dispuso a seguir a Mai, un chiquillo de cabello negro la tomó del hombro para preguntarle su nombre. A ella, esta acción le pareció un fastidio, así que sólo ignoró al muchacho e intentó alejarse.**

- "**Perdón, no me he presentado, me conocen como _Bullet Mito_ y sería un placer si me dejas ver tu baraja de duelo. Quizás podamos intercambiar un par de cartas, ¿qué dices?"**

**Gis se volteó a verle a los ojos sin expresión alguna, lo que luego de unos segundos, incomodó al sujeto.**

**...**

- "**No me interesa"- dijo ella.**

**Las palabras calaron hondo en el alma de aquel muchacho, dejándolo sumido en la depresión por unos instantes. Gis sólo se marchó del lugar en busca de Mai.**

**La cantidad de duelistas era tal, que Gis ya no pudo ver más a Mai, ni a Yugi, ni menos a Jounouchi. El reloj indicaba que ya era hora de descansar, así que los hombres de seguridad del evento informaban a los participantes de las reglas de dormitorio. El lugar era bastante amplio y contenía camarotes por doquier, pero el hecho de que Gis era una de las pocas mujeres que se veía a los alrededores, le incomodó y prefirió salir a la cubierta del barco, **antes de que otro idiota la interceptase. ****

****Sus pasos le guiaron a un lugar escondido **cerca de proa, donde encontró unas cajas de depósito para sentarse. Allí se quedó durante varios minutos, sintiendo el frío y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, se subió la manga izquierda de su sudadera para descubrir un artefacto del cual, jamás le había contado a nadie. Se trataba de un brazalete dorado, con el mismo logo del Millenium Puzzle. Ella lo quitó de su brazo y se quedó mirándolo por otros cuantos minutos.**

- "**Cómo es que nunca he podido alejarme de ti sin tener estas extrañas sensaciones"- confesó para sí misma-. "¿Cuál será tu misterio? Estoy segura de que el Millenium Puzzle es una pista indispensable... Y el hecho de que Yugi Mutou esté en este torneo debe significar algo... Debo obtener la pirámide dorada a como dé lugar".**

- "**No te será tan sencillo"- dijo una voz familiar tras ella.**

**Gis palideció por un segundo. ¿Quién era? Al voltearse pudo ver a su acompañante, observándola con mucha seriedad. **

- "**Yugi…"- reaccionó espantada, intentando esconder su brazalete.**

- "**Es inútil, pude verlo"- advirtió Yugi, desafiante-. "¿Cómo obtuviste ese Millenium Item?"**

**Gis no lograba comprender porqué no había podido reconocer la voz de Yugi de inmediato y hasta sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al enfrentarse a las impetuosas preguntas del –usualmente- inofensivo pequeño compañero.**

- "**Te equivocas, éste no es un Millenium Item. Se trata de un accesorio ordinario"- le dijo ella.**

**En ese momento Yugi se acercó.**

- "**Entonces muéstrame".**

**Gis se levantó, intentando mantener la distancia con Yugi. De alguna forma, no podía reconocerle.**

- "**¿Qué pasa contigo Yugi? Estás muy diferente"- dijo, mientras en su cabeza mantenía la idea de que ya había tenido esa misma sensación hacía tiempo; la de no reconocer al pequeño, la de incluso, asustarle.**

**Pero Gis no iba a ceder, trató de reunir coraje y sacó de su bolsillo el Item.**

- "**Está bien, supongo que ya me descubriste. Es el Millenium Bracelet"- dijo Gis con firmeza y luego sonrió-. "Y aquél que cuelga de tu cuello se unirá pronto a mi colección, Yugi".**

- "**¿Por qué quieres mi Millenium Puzzle?"**

- "**¿Por qué lo quiero? Eso es algo que no voy a decirte"- dijo ella, aún sonriendo.**

**Después de estas palabras se presentó un gran silencio.**

**[…]**

**FLASHBACK**

**Yu-Gi-Oh estación 0**

**"El negocio de las riquezas prohibidas" Parte 2**

**Gis ya no reconocía su salón de clases, era sólo un espacio vacío, cubierto de sombras, y al mirar abajo, notó que el bloque en el que estaba parada, no era lo suficientemente grande. Lo mismo sucedía con Yugi . La oscuridad se extendía desde sus pies, hasta lo que parecía ser un subterráneo, sería una fea caída desde allí. Cuando Gis levantó la vista, podía ver que el Millenium Puzzle era iluminado en un bloque muy lejos de ellos.**

**-"Estas son las reglas" - explicó Yugi, con una voz espeluznante. "Puedes ver que hay otros bloques en frente de nosotros. Vamos a utilizar estas monedas que dejaste caer. 10 yenes representan 1 paso, 50 yenes representan 2 pasos, 100 yenes representan 3 pasos. Es muy sencillo, vamos a turnarnos a lanzar una de estas monedas en el bloque delantero. Si la moneda cae en él y no se cae, se permite dar un paso adelante, pero si cae fuera del bloque hacia el abismo, no está permitido moverse desde donde se esté. La primera persona en llegar al Millenium Puzzle será su poseedor y el otro será el perdedor. Si alguno cae mientras se da un paso adelante, se pierde. Y antes de que me olvide ... Este es un juego de sombras ... habrá un castigo para el perdedor... ¿Estás de acuerdo? "**

**-"¿Es en serio? Es una locura"- dijo Gis.**

**"¿No deseas el rompecabezas del milenio a toda costa?" dijo Yugi sorprendido.**

**"Sí, lo quiero" - Gis dijo firmemente-. "Pero no voy a arriesgar mi vida por él, es ridículo"**

**Yugi miró serio, no era común en un villano rechazar un juego de sombras. El hechizo de pronto se desvaneció, y él se acercó a ella. Gis dio un paso atrás, su mirada era algo aterradora.**

**"¿Qué es? Te dije que no quiero jugar"- dijo nerviosa.**

**En ese momento, el ojo milenio brilló en la frente de Yugi, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano abierta delante de la cara Gis.**

**Ella sintió miedo, por lo que cerró los ojos, pero sólo unos segundos más tarde, los abrió para mirar a los ojos del Dark Yugi.**

**"Tu corazón está libre de la oscuridad, este no es tu juego, pero déjanos en paz a mi y a mi Millenium Puzzle"**

**"Hmm ... Sólo devuélveme mis monedas"- respondió ella, molesta.**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Eran altas horas de la noche, cuando Gis se dispuso a recorrer las habitaciones en busca de Mai. Por suerte, la mayor parte de los duelistas se encontraban dormidos. Sintió algo de repulsión ante la inminente búsqueda de reposo junto a todos esos hombres, pero un muchacho durmiente que estiró los brazos dando un gran bostezo desde su camarote, al que inmediatamente reconoció, le hizo salir corriendo a velocidad tal, que <em>Bullet Mito<em> no alcanzó a percatarse de su presencia.**

**De pronto, al pasar por un pasillo, casi tropezó con un gran bulto que resultó ser otro muchacho durmiendo en el suelo.**

- "**Si estás buscando a tu amiga, está en mi habitación preferencial"- dijo entre-sueños el pobre desafortunado Dinosaur Ryusaki, y en seguida volvió a dormirse en el suelo.**

**Gis se quedó levemente sorprendida y procedió a abrir la puerta más cercana para encontrarse a Mai, ajustando su baraja de duelo, junto a un montón de platos con restos de comida.**

- "**Vaya Gis, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?"- le dijo Mai, muy sonriente, casi burlona.**

**- "Al menos hubieras ido por mí"- le reprochó Gis.**

**[…]**

**Cuando amaneció el día siguiente, los duelistas debían desembarcar para recibir la bienvenida del poderoso, millonario y refinado creador del duelo de monstruos, su anfitrión: Maximilian Pegasus.**

**Fue una larga caminata por las escaleras que llevaban al castillo en lo alto de la isla. ****El hombre de larga cabellera se encontraba en el palco, donde se dispuso a reconocer a los duelistas que le interesaban: Por un lado, Yugi Mutou y sus amigos, pero no lograba divisar al ex-campeón de Duel Monsters Seto Kaiba. Eran estos dos, más los ganadores de los recientes torneos: Insector Haga, Dynosaur Ryuzaki y Ryota Kajiki, aquellos nombres que más se escuchaba comentar entre los participantes.**

**-"Saludos duelistas. Bienvenidos a este torneo, ya saben que el ganador se enfrentará a mí y si logra ganar será coronado el rey de lo duelos. Para eso les recomiendo que ajusten bien sus barajas, pues eso probará sus habilidades como duelistas. Para registrar su progreso, cada uno cuenta con un guante y dos estrellas. Para poder entrar al castillo deben ganar 10 preciosas estrellas y sólo así tendrán el derecho de luchar conmigo en un duelo final. Habrán nuevas reglas que tendrán que descubrir en los diferentes escenarios de la isla. Cuando suenen los fuegos artificiales se dará comienzo a los juegos".**

**Las palabras de Pegasus fueron precisas e hicieron a más de un duelista estar ansioso por descubrir de qué se trataban las nuevas reglas.**

**Mai y Gis se dirigieron hacia el bosque en cuanto el discurso terminó. **

**- ¿Y entonces cuál es tu plan para los juegos?- le preguntó Gis a su amiga.**

**- Tranquila, vas a sorprenderte cuando lo veas, pero tienes que seguirme la corriente- le dijo Mai, sonriendo confianzuda.**

**- Me pregunto qué cartas escogeré como mano para mi primer duelo- dijo Gis, observando su mazo.**

**- No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Mai-. No se supone que escoges tus cartas, las debes sacar al azar.**

**- ¿Así es como se comienza?- dijo Gis, algo confundida.**

**- No me digas que no estudiaste las reglas antes del torneo.**

**[...]**

**Finalmente los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo de la isla: ¡Era hora de los duelos!**

**Yugi y co. se habían dirigido a enfrentar a Insector Haga para hacerle pagar por desechar a Exodia, las cartas más fuertes de Yugi, fuera del barco. Fue uno de los primeros enfrentamientos que se daba a esa hora y pronto, unos cuantos curiosos se reunían cerca de la arena de duelo para ver la partida. **

**La cartas de insecto de Haga hacían a Anzu sentir escalofríos, pero ni ella ni los demás cesarían de apoyar a Yugi con todo el corazón. El duelo se había tornado dificil para Yugi, ya que el estilo de Haga consistía en varios trucos y engaños y, además el pequeño tramposo ya conocía las "nuevas reglas" de las que había hablado Pegasus. Se trataba de una bonificación para los monstruos según el campo en el que estuvieran, recibían puntos de ATK extra y Yugi no se había enterado de ello hasta que ya fue tarde y sus puntos de vida cayeron a la mitad.**

**Mai y Gis escucharon que el famoso Yugi Motou estaba enfrentando a Insector Haga, así que no tardaron en dirigirse al lugar. Gis reconoció a sus compañeros de preparatoria, pero fue Mai quien se aproximó primero.**

**- "No tienen idea de a quién está enfrentando su amigo, perdedores; Insector Haga es campeón regional- dijo ella, acercándose a la arena de duelo.**

**- "¿Quién te preguntó?- respondió Anzu, enfadada-. ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí?"**

**- "No pienso perderme la oportunidad de ver a un campeón como Haga"- respondió Mai, con toda tranquilidad.**

**Tanto Jounouchi como Honda reconocieron que Haga era un famoso y buen duelista, y no se atrevieron a contradecir a Mai, lo que puso más furiosa a Anzu. **

**- "¿De qué lado están ustedes?"- les reclamó ella.**

**- "Haga es un gran duelista, pero no olviden que Yugi venció a Kaiba, el campeón, eso hace que este duelo sea muy interesante"- dijo la recién llegada-.**

**- "¡Es la pelirroja codiciosa!"- dijo Anzu, sorprendida.**

**- "¿Pelirroja codiciosa? ¿Es un nuevo sobrenombre?"- preguntó Mai, mofándose de Gis.**

**- "¿Haz venido a hacer negocios?"- preguntó Honda.**

**- "Claro que no, esta vez sólo estoy aquí por los duelos"- respondió Gis, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras clavaba sus ojos en el Millenium Puzzle de Yugi.**

**El duelo continuó y llegó un punto en el que Haga convocó una carta, sobre la que Mai se refirió.**

**- "Todos los duelistas que han peleado contra _Cocoon of Evolution_ de Haga han sido destruidos" dijo la rubia.**

**Los demás se sorprendieron en grande, tras esa declaración.**

**- "Pero Yugi tiene nuestro apoyo para vencer"- dijo Anzu preocupada.**

**El resto del duelo se redujo a un apoyo de cartas de parte de Haga sobre su capullo para convocar las formas evolutivas "Gran Moth" una poderosa polilla, pero gracias a un par de cartas de magia de Yugi y a su poderoso "Summoned Skull" logró destruir al insecto y ganar el duelo.**

**Mai no lo podía creer, ella habría apostado todas sus fichas al campeón regional, pero al final fue testigo de la justa victoria de Yugi Motou, lo que cambió su forma de ver a ese grupo de tontos. Por su lado, Gis quedó bastante impresionada con esta tecnología de duelos y sintió mucha admiración por Yugi al presenciar sus habilidades; era lógico pensar ahora que debió derrotar justamente a Kaiba. Ese duelo y las equivocadas palabras de Mai le hicieron querer lograr sus propias victorias en el juego. Quizás algún día lograría vencer a Yugi y ganar su Millenium Puzzle.**

**[...]**

**- "Después de ver el duelo de Yugi, estoy más motivada que nunca. ¡Los duelos son divertidos!"- dijo Gis.**

**- "No te emociones tanto, hay duelistas que funcionan con estrategias mucho más difíciles que las que vimos hace un rato"- dijo Mai-. "La clave es enfrentarte a oponentes que no tengan tanta experiencia, y tú amiga mía, eres un blanco fácil, buscaremos a alguien sencillo para ti".**

**Mai y Gis se habían alejado tras la derrota de Haga, aunque para Mai no tardó en llegar un oponente que la subestimó por su género.**

**- "Ahora Gis, mira y aprende"- le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.**

**[...]**

**El duelo de Mai fue rápido, se enfrentó a un muchacho que intentó pensar bien sus jugadas, pero Mai se destacó por saber qué cartas tenía sin si quiera voltearlas. Era un espectáculo curioso, la rubia se lució y fanfarroneó durante todo el duelo, así que su oponente finalmente se desmoronó frente a ella: Fue así como obtuvo sus 3 primeras estrellas.**

**Mai desató una gran carcajada, mientras el chico le reclamaba sobre cómo podía saber cuáles cartas tenía sin verlas.**

**-"Soy psíquica"- reveló ella.**

**Gis sólo escuchó y contuvo la risa, conocía a Mai desde hacía tiempo, el truco debía ser algo más. Mai se acercó a su amiga.**

**- "¿Así que psíquica?"- preguntó Gis incrédula.**

**- "Es lo que dije"- le dijo Mai sonriendo.**

**De pronto notaron que frente a ellas, se encontraba el grupo de Yugi. Mai decidió interceptarlos y conseguir un duelo con Jounouchi. Los amigos se preocuparon tras esto, ya que Jounouchi carecía de experiencia y era más, sólo poseía una estrella para apostar, lo que significaba que si perdía este primer juego, se iría del torneo.**

**Jounouchi reunía fuerzas de sus amigos y el pensar en su hermanita y cuánto quería ganar el dinero del premio para su operación de los ojos, le impulsó a aceptar y subir a la arena. Una vez instalado, Jounouchi le preguntó a Mai porqué luchaba y ella le respondió cosas superficiales como vivir de lujos y evitar trabajar. Él le hizo saber pronto que sus motivos eran egoístas y que por su parte, luchaba por una persona amada.**

**[EN CONSTRUCCIÓN]**

**[Continuará]**


	3. El brazalete del milenio

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 1**

**El brazalete del milenio (ep.41-42)**

**El viaje de vuelta a casa significó una breve travesía para el grupo de jóvenes duelistas y es que, el helicóptero con el logo KaibaCorp había sido dispuesto a dejar el lugar, que tanta desventura había acarreado para los hermanos adinerados. **

**Tal, era la ansiedad de Yugi Mutou en esos momentos, que no vaciló en dirigirse al hospital lo más pronto que pudo, tras aterrizar en la azotea del edificio central de KaibaCorp. Apenas si alcanzó a despedirse y agradecer a Seto y Mokuba Kaiba por el viaje de regreso, pues todos tuvieron prisa en dejar el edificio para atestiguar que, con la victoria de Yugi se había saldado lo acordado. Los amigos llegaron al hospital, y entonces Yugi confirmó las buenas nuevas, su abuelito había vuelto a abrir los ojos y todo indicaba que se recuperaría. Los doctores no entendían la mejora fugaz del anciano, pero le recomendaron pasar un par de días más en el hospital para mantenerlo en observación y prevenir eventuales recaídas.**

**[...]**

**Los eventos habían sido efímeros, las abandonadas Mai y Gis se quedaron fuera del edificio de KaibaCorp no pudiendo hacer más que desearles suerte a sus nuevos amigos. Ambas acordaron que había sido una gran aventura, y se miraron con algo de tristeza al saber que había terminado y que debían volver a distanciarse hasta que sus destinos, se volvieran a cruzar. **

**"Así que... Conseguiste una nueva obsesión que te mantendrá ocupada por algún tiempo ¿no es así?"- le dijo Mai, con una sonrisa pequeña y algo de melancolía.**

**"Eso creo"- le respondió la pelirroja, algo avergonzada y con el mismo semblante melancólico que les significaba esos momentos previos a distanciarse para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, aquellos distanciamientos de semanas, meses, incluso años, como la última vez.**

**En medio de ese lío emocional, ****uno de los hombres que trabajaban para Seto Kaiba, se acercó a ellas, haciéndole entrega a Mai de un sobre con una invitación. Les hizo saber que iba de parte del "señor Kaiba" y en seguida, se marchó.**

**"¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!"- dijo Gis con ansiedad.**

**Tal hizo Mai, leyendo las primeras líneas de la carta que se encontraba al interior.**

**"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?"**

**"Al parecer, es una oferta de trabajo para las dos"- respondió la rubia con extrañeza, para luego seguir leyendo.**

**"¿Sujetos prueba en un nuevo juego de realidad virtual?"- cuestionó Gis, quien ya se había incorporado al lado de su amiga, tratando de leer parte de la carta por sí misma.**

**"¡Mira eso Gis, pagan una gran suma de dinero! ¿Qué te parece?" dijo Mai con una recién nacida exaltación. "Creo que después del torneo, no perdimos del todo" agrega entre dientes, con una gran sonrisa codiciosa.**

**[...]**

**Esos tres días en el reino de los duelistas, habían hecho del pequeño apartamento de Gis un lugar deshabitado con aroma a encierro, pero al menos extrañado. "Nada como recostarse en en su propia cama". Cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño. Se sentía cansada como nunca, pero su mente no la dejaría dormir, al menos para hacerle saber que habían cosas inconclusas que debía atender. En efecto, lo que dijo su amiga Mai, era muy cierto; tal y como había sucedido en otras ocasiones: Había conseguido algo en qué interesarse hasta llegar al punto de la obsesión. **

**Meses atrás, años atrás, la personalidad de Gis era la de una chiquilla dependiente. Podría explicarse por la carencia que ella tenía, de una familia consolidada. Jamás una madre, jamás un padre, jamás un hermano, un primo, un tío o si quiera un superior. Era caprichosa, testaruda y solitaria: Jamás permitiría que una persona entrara a su vida por miedo a perderla, pero ella podía entrar a la vida de las personas, sin un poco de sensibilidad para comprender que ello requería de una responsabilidad. La explicación no era otra que, miedo a la soledad, sus personas más cercanas era el grupo de bullies de su salón de clases, que la veneraban por llenar sus estómagos todas las semanas. Pero, nada de eso era como una amistad real, sabía muy bien que cuando dejara el negocio ilegal en su escuela, ellos se olvidarían de ella.**

**Con Mai, había sido distinto: Ambas eran tan parecidas, miedos similares, miedo a comprometerse en una verdadera amistad, porque sabían que la gente hería y traicionaba, y así mismo se lo hacían ellas mismas. Los momentos que pasaban juntas eran inolvidables, pero siempre llegaba a un fin. El mundo trabajaba de una manera misteriosa: Siempre lograba reunirlas, a pesar de vivir a ambos extremos de la ciudad de Domino, a pesar de que Gis estaba sumida en sus pequeñas obsesiones, sin tener tiempo para fortalecer una amistad, a pesar de que Mai se viera envuelta en diferentes empleos relacionados con Duel Monsters, viajando cuanto pudiera para hacerse de grandes sumas de dinero y vivir una vida acomodada. A pesar de todo, volvían a verse sin pedirlo. Y eran los mejores momentos de sus vidas.**

**Ni siquiera creía que había remedio alguno, las cosas eran como eran y le avergonzaba la idea de sentirse vulnerable ante un tema que podía evitar. Sus pensamientos cambiaron pronto, cuando en su mente se dibujaron aquellos grandes ojos penetrantes y de alguna forma, atemorizantes. Sin duda se había convertido en su nueva obsesión. Se trataba de una ****enorme curiosidad por resolver el misterio que envolvía a Yugi Mutou, la misma que la había llevado a hacer un gran descubrimiento: Y es que todo ese tiempo, el mismo Millenium Item que apretaba su brazo guardaba un secreto propio. Yami Yugi, la otra personalidad del pequeño estudiante, era un espíritu aparte, un chico con la misma apariencia, que hacía su entrada en cuanto Yugi parecía estar en algún aprieto. Él era quien dueleaba de manera tan grandiosa todo ese tiempo, el título de "Rey de los Juegos", la fama y sus habilidades se debían a ese otro ser, un Yugi que de alguna inexplicable manera, estaba conectado a su contraparte débil, por medio del Millenium Puzzle. Y había más: Estaba el misterio de Bakura: Un chico de bajo perfil, un buen estudiante que jamás destacó más que por sus buenas calificaciones; de la nada, el joven poseía su propio Millenium Item, el que utilizó en contra del grupo para intentar robar el Millenium Puzzle y el Millenium Bracelet. No cabía duda de que todos los artículos dotaban de misteriosos poderes a sus poseedores, haciéndolos cambiar de personalidad, albergando ese "otro yo" dentro de sus cuerpos.**

**Como era posible que a esas alturas no conociera absolutamente nada concreto sobre el poder de su brazalete. ¿Acaso ella también poseía un otro yo, del que no tenía conciencia, como lo hacían Yugi y Bakura? En el reino de los duelistas había nacido la gran incertidumbre: Yami le había confesado no saber mucho sobre él mismo y ella fue capaz de percibir la pesadumbre de sus palabras. Una gran empatía se apoderó de ella, puesto que, a pesar de no haberle dado la misma importancia, Gis se hacía el mismo tipo de preguntas todo el tiempo. ¿De dónde habían salido estos Items? ¿Acaso había más? ¿Qué ocurría cuando se juntaban? ¿Todos ellos poseían un espíritu encerrado? ****Era tal su obsesión por descubrir algo nuevo, que no había escuela que importara o deber estudiantil al qué acudir, para poder ocupar el tiempo en sus indagaciones. Entre estas ideas, y cuestionamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando ya la había vencido el sueño.**

**El día siguiente, Gis se levantó muy temprano para dirigirse a ****la biblioteca de Domino. Abrió y hojeó toneladas de libros, buscando símbolos parecidos a esa especie de ojo que se dibujaba en aquellos únicos 4 Millenium Items, que había visto: Se parecía mucho a un símbolo, denominado "Ojo de Udjat" perteneciente a la cultura egipcia antigua, aunque no era exactamente igual. Pronto, la investigación se tornó larga, tediosa y sin muchos resultados, no era posible encontrar algo relacionado con Items mágicos, que no fueran amuletos de brujería o relacionados con religiones extrañas. Comenzó a sentir somnolencia entre tanto texto sin importancia, que hizo decaer su postura sobre el escritorio en el que se encontraba sentada. De pronto, fue obligada a volver en sí, cuando un hombre le tocó el brazo, diciéndole que había dejado caer un libre hacía rato. Gis se apenó y le agradeció, recibiendo aquel libro marrón. En ese segundo, sintió una extraña sensación, que le hizo voltear hacia el hombre para observarlo bien. El hombre sólo se dejó ver de espaldas, antes de desaparecer entre las estanterías plagadas en libros. ¿Sería su voz? No interesaba, ahora quizás lo más importante era atender ese pequeño libro que llegó a sus manos, de una forma "especial". Su contenido hablaba sobre la religión politeísta de los antiguos egipcios y se adjuntaba en fotografías algunos jeroglíficos e imágenes que le resultaron familiares. En un apartado final, habían traducciones desde el árabe antiguo al japonés que le fueron de ayuda para entender un par de inscripciones en las fotografías.****  
><strong>

**[...]**

**Esa noche, la pelirroja se encontraba de vuelta en su apartamento, exhausta por todo el trabajo llevado a cabo. Se quedó unos minutos pensando, intentando relacionar lo que sabía con sus investigaciones, pero pronto, su frustración se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, que revelaba a su amiga Mai Kujaku, preguntándole qué tal le iba con sus asuntos. Gis no se oye muy animada, hasta que el tema cambia, cuando Mai le dijo que se había puesto en contacto con los sujetos de KaibaCorp para más detalles de su nuevo empleo: Resultaba que el puesto sería cubierto por un par de mujeres duelistas que tomarían el personaje de un juego de simulación virtual, bajo el nombre de "Las hermanas Butterfly". Sólo debían atender un par de duelos de nivel básico, durante un periodo de prueba y el pago sería de 15.000 yenes cada una. **

**La conversación se había extendido por varios minutos, cuando, d****e pronto y de la nada, Gis nota una sombra al frente de ella, y cuando voltea, casi se le paraliza el corazón, cuando ve que un hombre con la facultad de moverse libremente, atravesando las paredes, se acerca a ella por la espalda. Gis suelta el teléfono horrorizada y puede escucharse a Mai desde el otro lado, preguntándole qué estaba pasando. El extraño, afirma estar en busca del ladrón del ojo milenario, a lo que Gis le responde que no sabe nada y entonces el hombre se le aproxima con un Item en forma de llave, la cual posa sobre la frente de la muchacha, sintiéndose como hielo sobre su piel. Gis siente un extraño "click" en sus oídos, y un vacío profundo, como si todo en el mundo se hubiese callado por completo.**

**Pronto, abrió los ojos para notar que aquel intruso se encontraba merodeando por un lugar que ella desconocía físicamente, pero que le resultaba más familiar que nunca: Había un sinnúmero de ventanas de colores y muchas cajas registradoras ubicadas en lugares diferentes. Gis se sintió tan liviana en ese momento que de solo un brinco se aproximó a una de las ventanas para ver que al otro lado se encontraba un recuerdo pasado de gran importancia: Antiguas amistades, antiguas acciones que jamás pudo olvidar, trabajos que le significaron su vida actual, todo tras esas ventanas era una parte de ella. Comprendió pronto que se encontraba en la manifestación misma de su propia mente. Gis no lo podía creer, pero pronto reaccionó cuando Shadi le dijo: "Lo he encontrado". Entonces Gis se acercó a él para ver tras una ventana con marco dorado, se trataba de los 3 Millenium Items que Gis había visto y junto a ellos, se materializaba un cuarto, con la forma de la Millenium Key. **

**"Son los Millenium Items"- dijo Gis sorprendida.**

**"Son sólo recuerdos de tu mente" le dijo Shadi. "El marco dorado habla del valor que tu corazón le ha dado a estos objetos, pero ese Millenium Eye se observa distante... No eres a quien busco".**

**En ese momento, Gis volvió a escuchar el mismo "click" y la realidad volvió ante sus ojos. Desde el teléfono tirado en el suelo de su recámara, se podían escuchar los gritos de su amiga Mai, amenazando con llamar a la policía si le habían hecho algo a su amiga. Gis tomó el teléfono para decirle que se encontraba bien y que la llamaría luego.**

**Ella se le quedó viendo al extraño hombre desde el piso donde había despertado y pronto él le avisó de su retirada.**

**"¡Espera por favor!" le dijo Gis, poniéndose de pie. "Tú sabes de la existencia de los ****Millenium Items, esas imágenes en mi cabeza con ventanas y todo lo demás, fue lo más extraño, pero real que vi en mi vida. Te ruego por algunas respuestas, ¿de dónde vienen estos Items? ¿Por qué guardo uno de ellos conmigo? ¿¡Qué misterios encierra?! Te ruego por respuestas."**

**Shadi se le quedó viendo.**

**"Tú eres la justa poseedora del Millenium Bracelet, los poderes de "Desprendimiento" están en tus manos, pero para lograrlo, debes estar preparada. Un justo poseedor puede confiar en su artículo y éste en su poseedor"- le dijo. Luego se marcha, desvaneciéndose.**

**"¿Adónde se fue?" Se preguntó Gis, y tras notar que ya no podía verle por ninguna parte, procedió a repetirse aquellas palabras una y otra vez. "Poderes de desprendimiento" ¿Qué podría significar eso?**

**[...]**

**Al día siguiente, Gis se dirigió a la escuela sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Shadi. Con dos espíritus habitando los cuerpos de sus amigos, ya era suficiente, como para ser visitada por otro que además, atravesaba paredes. **

**Ya faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a Domino Highschool, cuando fue interceptada por un alumno de la clase 1-B, se trataba de Bakura. **

**Él asegura conocer qué le preocupaba y le ofrece ayuda. A Gis la toma por sorpresa, puesto que no comprendía exactamente a qué se refería, pero decidió seguirlo con confianza, quizás se trataba de una nueva revelación concerniente a los Millenium Items. Finalmente, cuando están en un lugar más deshabitado, Yami Bakura tomó el mando de la nave, y le hizo saber a Gis, sus verdaderas intenciones: Retarla a un juego de las sombras y quedarse con el brazalete del milenio. Gis se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el espíritu oscuro del Millenium Ring había regresado para apoderarse del joven; la situación se había tornado peligrosa para ella. Él lucía más perverso que nunca y prosiguió con sus amenazas, pero ella con solidez preguntó para qué quería su brazalete. Tras una carcajada por la ignorancia de la joven, el espíritu de la sortija reveló que su magia le serviría **para poder obtener un cuerpo propio. ****

**Tras escuchar las palabras de Yami Bakura, Gis se quedó estupefacta y las palabras de Shadi sonaron más fuerte que nunca en su cabeza: "¡Desprendimiento!.. Es el poder de Separación y juicio!" ¡Separar cuerpos! De eso se trataba. Gis se sintió en graves aprietos tras descubrir aquello, n****o había forma de derrotar a aquel espíritu maligno por sí misma, así que intentó zafarse del duelo diciendo que no llevaba su baraja en ese momento.**

**"Gis, eres muy graciosa. Ni creas que te librarás de esto con esa mentira. Es más, el tipo de duelo al que te desafío es un poco diferente al que estás acostumbrada" le dijo él.**

**"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le respondió ella, aún más nerviosa.**

**En ese momento, un fulgor se desprendió del Millenium Ring que se enfocó en un solo rayo con dirección hacia Gis. Ella retrocedió en el instante, pero su brazalete se activó de la misma forma, para repeler el ataque de Bakura. Ambos Items tuvieron un encuentro similar al de Bakura y Pegasus, pero esta vez el encuentro fue interrumpido por una bala que alcanzó el Millenium Ring, haciendolo caer varios metros lejos de su poseedor. El espíritu de la sortija pudo sentir en ese momento, como perdía el vínculo que lo unía al cuerpo de Bakura, quien apenas si seguía conciente. Yami Bakura no se había desvanecido del todo cuando el Millenium Ring cayó lejos, así que con máximo esfuerzo se dispuso a arrastrarse hasta el objeto para amarrarlo de nuevo en su cuello.**

**Por otro lado, el impacto había hecho caer también a Gis, dejándola inconsciente en el piso. Yami Bakura pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para apoderarse del brazalete del milenio, pero en ese momento es interceptado por un hombre que estaba armado.**

**"Detente"- dijo Boltakai, interponiéndose entre el cuerpo inconciente de Gis y YamiBakura.**

**"¿Y quién diablos eres tú?"**

**"Soy el verdadero guardián del brazalete del milenio".**

**[…]**

**"Mi nombre es **Boltakai** y mi prioridad es la seguridad de esta mujer y el brazalete"- dijo el recién llegado, tomando a Gis en brazos-. "Así que desiste de tu cometido, Bakura."**

**"¿Crees saber mucho? No tienes idea a quién te enfrentas... Intruso".**

**En ese momento, el Millenium Ring volvió a emitir un destello, pero **Boltakai** ya había previsto el siguiente ataque, arrojando rápidamente una especie de bomba de humo cerca del malhechor, la cual le impidió utilizar su poder sobre ellos. El humo se esparció rápidamente revelando que **Boltakai** y Gis se habían marchado, sin rastro.**

****[…]****

**Gis despertó en su cama, sin enterarse de cómo había llegado hasta su casa. Creyó que los últimos recuerdos se habían tratado de un sueño o más bien, de una pesadilla reveladora. ****Ya estando convencida, pensó probar el poder del brazalete del milenio, con la única persona con la que podía contar: Yugi Mutou.**

* * *

><p><strong>[La ira de Rebecca]<strong>

**Ese día, Gis interceptó a Yugi antes de clases y sin más preámbulos, le rogó por dejarle intentar separar su cuerpo del de Yami. Yugi se sorprendió mucho con la petición, apenas si entendía el hecho de que un espíritu encerrado compartía su cuerpo… **

**"¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo, Gis? ¿Separar cuerpos?" le dijo el pequeño, con gran asombro.**

**"Por favor Yugi, te lo ruego, REALMENTE necesito averiguar cómo funciona esta magia" le ****dijo ****ella, inclinándose en señal de ruego.**

**Yugi lo pensó unos momentos... ¿Cuáles serían los riesgos? ¿Estaría de acuerdo su contraparte oscura? ****¿Lograría contenerse tras presenciar al mismo, en un cuerpo de carne y hueso? ¿Un chico que luciera exactamente como él? Todo era confuso, y a la vez inquietante, pero...**

**"Está bien Yugi" -se escuchó una voz a su lado, la cual reconoció de inmediato; se trataba de Yami, el espíritu solía hacerse presente a su lado para comunicarse con él, y en estos momentos, era necesario acudir, ante tal extraña situación-. "Podemos confiar en ella".**

**"... Yami dijo que está bien" informó Yugi, sin dejar de lucir preocupado.**

**Tras oír aquellas palabras, ella les agradeció conmovida su cooperación: "****El poder de mi brazalete es algo que me ha estado intrigando, no puedo ser la dueña legítima si no puedo utilizar su poder como lo haces tú, con el rompecabezas... "**

**Yugi se apenó levemente y miró su artículo por unos segundos… Sería aquél el momento... Comprobar la presencia de su contraparte, aquel espíritu que lo acompañó durante años, materializado justo frente a sus narices: ¿Qué podía resultar de ello? En su corazón había inseguridad, pero también, emoción.**

**"Bien, hagámoslo" dijo Yugi, con determinación.**

**[…]**

**Gis cerró los ojos, sosteniendo el Millenium Puzzle de Yugi, el cual seguía colgando de su cuello a través de la cadena. Pasaron minutos, hasta que un destello se hizo presente en los artículos y el símbolo del ojo de Udjat nació de la frente de ambos. **

**El destello cesó tras un breve momento, en el que Gis abrió los ojos para seguir viendo a un solitario Yugi. Al parecer, había fracasado.**

**De un segundo a otro, Yugi sintió cierto grado de alivio e intentó alejarse de forma graciosa, diciendo que era hora de ir a clases. E****n ese momento Gis reacciona , tomándole la mano, para volver a intentarlo, extrayendo de él, algo que parecía ser un clon, un par de centímetros más alto, envuelto en una luz cegadora, que se deshizo en segundos. El momento fue tan brusco, que Gis había caído al suelo una pequeña distancia, y cuando abrió los ojos para ver qué había sucedido, la sorpresa y alegría se apoderó de ella: Justo en frente, yacían dos sorprendidos Yugis.**

**"Increíble" dijo Yami al ver a su compañero junto a él.**

**"E-espíritu, eres tú... ¡Realmente eres Yami!" dijo Yugi atónito.**

**"Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes? preguntó el espíritu.**

**"Se siente extraño, es como volver a ser el yo de antes"- ****dijo ****Yugi, intentando tocar su rompecabezas, pero cuando notó que éste estaba colgando del cuello de su contraparte oscura, dió un corto alarido de sorpresa.**

**"Comprendo, el brazalete debe tener el poder para separar almas, y otorgar un cuerpo... Probablemente uno temporal, pero no podría duplicar un Millenium Item"- ****dijo ****Yami con seriedad, mirando al Millenium Puzzle que colgaba de su cuello-. **

**"... Ya veo..." ****dijo ****Yugi-. "Y ahora qué..."**

**Ambos se voltean para ver que Gis**** no los estaba escuchando, puesto que no dejaba de saltar de alegría, a los alrededores.**

**"Gis, ¿crees que puedas regresarnos a la normalidad ahora?- preguntó Yugi con inocencia.**

**"Aún no"- dijo Yami, por lo que Yugi se sorprendió-. "Necesito unos momentos a solas con ella".**

**La oreja de Gis reaccionó ante estas palabras, haciéndole cesar de su celebración para acercarse y cerciorarse de aquella petición tan inesperada: "¿Escuché bien? ¿Q-quieres estar a solas conmigo, espíritu de la pirámide?"**

**"Si no tienes problemas con eso" le respondió Yami, con determinación.**

**"N-no, supongo que no" ****dijo ****ella, inocentemente.**

**"¿Estarás bien?"- Le preguntó el espíritu a Yugi, a lo que éste respondió con un "Creo que sí".**

**"Serán unos breves momentos, lo prometo" ****dijo ****Yami, dando un paso adelante, en dirección a la pelirroja.**

**"Podemos reunirnos después de clases...- ****dijo ****Yugi-. "L**os chicos y yo iremos por mi abuelito al hospital...**"**

**De pronto, el sonido de la campana de la escuela se escuchó atemorizante para aquellos que ya habían sido reprendidos por reiterados atrasos a clases, lo que hizo entrar en pánico a Yugi, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la escuela. **

**"Debo irme, nos veremos" gritó éste, mientras se alejaba con pánico y atisbos de preocupación: N****o podía dejar de pensar en lo extraña que sentía la ausencia de su otro yo, y deseó más que nada, que no fuese la última vez que sentía su presencia.**

**[...]**

**Gis seguía perpleja por la situación... Yami pretendía iniciar una conversación sobre sus Millenium Items, en aquel callejón oscuro, lo que dejaba en evidencia las pocas dotes de caballerosidad y cero intención romántica.**

**"¿Qué te parece si salimos de este lugar? Ya siento escalofríos..." dijo ella, con tono quejumbroso.**

****[...]****

"**Bueno, era… Alto, moreno y vestía de túnica blanca, además llevaba consigo un Millenium Item con forma de llave" explicó Gis, mientras bebía su jugo de cerezas mirando los patrones de las grietas, en la calle que recorrían.**

**"Suena como alguien que conozco... Me pregunto si se trata de él..." murmuró Yami.**

**En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por un vendedor de globos en forma de corazón, quien les ofreció con mucha extravagancia y gran escándalo un centenar de cosas con temas románticos, esperando que el chico de cabello picudo aceptase comprarle algo a la pelirroja. Ambos se quedaron mirándolo sin mucho interés, hasta que Yami le dijo "No gracias". El hombre se congeló en decepción un par de segundos antes de intentar con otra estrategia de venta: "Quizás les interese algo diferente, ¡Como éstas!" **

**"Qué insistente, ya le dijo que no-" Gis cae al suelo estilo animé cuando se percata que Yami le prestó toda su atención al vendedor ambulante, en cuanto sacó de su bolsillo sobres con cartas de duelo.**

**[...]**

**"Con que fue ese sueño..." dijo Yami, algo más amigable que al principio.**

**"Sip... El espíritu de la sortija de Bakura había vuelto y me enfrentaba a duelo para obtener mi brazalete..." ****dijo ****Gis, antes de llevarse una bola de pulpo asado a la boca, mientras observaba el espectáculo que realizaba el chef del lugar, donde habían ido a comer. Yami pensó por un segundo en que quizás había que mantener vigilado a Bakura, por si las moscas, pero justo cuando intentaba pensar, Gis le estaba metiendo una bola de pulpo a la boca, inesperadamente.**

****[...]****

**Habían pasado dos horas, desde que la pareja había comenzado la improvisada cita, y ya se encontraban al tanto de muchas cosas, mas aun parecía que todo no había sido dicho. **

**Se sentaron en la banca de una plaza, cuando Gis aún seguía sirviéndose algunos bocados que había pedido para llevar, con alegría por lo bien que sabían. Yami la observó por unos minutos, algo inquieto.**

**-"¿Tú quieres uno?" le preguntó Gis.**

**-"Estoy bien" dijo él.**

**Y por si no fuesen incómodos los segundos que pasaron tras esta pregunta, se escuchó en seguida, las voces mezcladas de ambos, intentando decir algo para romper el hielo. Como era de esperarse, el típico silencio se hizo después de esto, como burlándose de la situación.**

**-"Yo... Nunca te agradecí por el apoyo que me brindaste cuando Yugi dejó de creer en mí, en esa ocasión." dijo él. **

**Ella se le quedó viendo con las cejas muy levantadas, prestándole toda su atención. Yami parecía levemente apenado al encontrarse mirando el suelo en ese momento.**

**-"Confiaste en mí, a pesar de que no nos llevábamos bien del todo".**

**Por primera vez en el día, Gis se ruborizó ante tal declaración.**

**-"Bueno, no lo sé. Supongo que después de todo lo que hiciste por mi amiga Mai… Y el ver que tus intenciones siempre fueron ayudar a los muchachos y a Yugi… Creo que… Me puse de tu lado" dijo ella, con nerviosismo.**

**-"Gracias, Gis".**

**[…]**

**Ya era tarde, cuando Yugi regresó de su duelo con Rebecca, a la tienda de juegos en compañía de su abuelo. Luego de asegurarse de que éste descansaba en su cama, salió al patio y pudo escuchar que lo llamaban tras la tienda. Ahí lo esperaban, siendo cautos de no ser vistos por el abuelo para no provocarle otro paro cardíaco al encontrarse con dos Yugis. El pequeño se disculpó por la tardanza, pero había sucedido algo imprevisto relacionado con un viejo amigo de su abuelo y su nieta de 8 años. No hubo mucho tiempo para mayores explicaciones, pero el conjuro era tan sencillo como quitar el rompecabezas del cuello de Yami y entregárselo a Yugi, para que el espíritu volviera a invadir la nave del inocente. Yugi esperó ansioso alguna noticia de parte de Gis, pero ella sólo le agradeció, marchándose rápidamente.**


	4. Héroes y Dados

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 1**

**Héroes Legendarios (ep.43-45) Idea General**

Mai y Gis toman la identidad de las hermanas Butterfly en un juego de realidad virtual en KaibaCorp. Dentro del juego, se encuentran con Mokuba, Jounouchi y Yugi, quienes tenían la misión de rescatar a Seto Kaiba y enfrentar a los 5 grandes.

**Juego de dado de monstruos (ep.46-49) Idea General**

Hay un nuevo chico en la escuela: Su nombre es Ryuji Otogi, y es el dueño de una gran tienda de juegos, llamada 'Black Clown'. Jouno se pelea con él en la escuela, y quedan para duelear en la tienda de Otogi después de clases. Jounouchi es desafiado a combatir usando una baraja nueva formada por sets de cartas recién escogidos. En el duelo, por cada movimiento victorioso, las animadoras de Otogi le echan porras, distrayendo a Jouno y causando desagrado en los demás, menos en Otogi, quien parece gozar del apoyo de sus fans. Finalmente, Jouno es vencido y humillado, y es Yami Yugi quien pelea para recuperar la libertad de su amigo. Al finalizar el duelo de dado de monstruos, Yami es vencedor y Otogi acepta su derrota, aceptando que su mala impresión de Yugi eran sólo malos entendidos. Ellos se convierten en amigos.


	5. El duelista misterioso

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 2**

**El duelista misterioso (ep.50-51)**

** [En construcción]**

**Un día, Gis se encuentra con Yugi y Anzu, camino hacia la escuela. Esta vez, los lazos de amistad entre ellos lucen más fuertes que antes y se aprecia cuando Gis decide molestar a Anzu, al besar la mejilla de Yugi. Ellas discuten por Yugi el resto del camino, hasta que un ladrón encapuchado, los engaña al hacerse pasar por adivino. Éste se roba el rompecabezas del milenio, así que Gis y Yugi se disponen a perseguirlo, mientras Anzu va por ayuda. El paradero es un lugar deshabitado, en donde Yugi es retado a duelo por el hombre misterioso. Gis se muestra furiosa, y le exige devolver el rompecabezas. **

**En el transcurso, se dan cuenta de que se trataba del bandido Keith, quien estaba siendo controlado por otra persona, y cuando Yugi lo derrota, éste recibe las órdenes de robar el rompecabezas y secuestrar a Gis. El control mental se vio afectado por el poder de la sortija del milenio de Yami Bakura, quien estaba observando todo desde un segundo piso. Cuando Keith cobró su conciencia a duras penas, enloqueció al sentir una presencia controlando su mente, así que tomando el rompecabezas, lo hace desarmar de un solo golpe. El horror de Yugi es evidente al presenciar esto, y es cuando Bakura hace su entrada, derribando al bandido para dejarle inconsciente en el piso. Tras partir del lugar, y cuando Yugi se dispone a rearmar su artículo, el bandido Keith se despierta, aun bajo el control de Marik y esclavo de la locura, destruye un generador que ocasiona un incendio en el lugar. Yugi debe armar su rompecabezas en pocos minutos para escapar del incendio. Al final, los amigos son rescatados por Jouno y Honda.**


	6. Detonación

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 2**

**Detonación (ep.52-54)**

**Aquellos últimos incidentes generaron dudas y extrañeza en Yugi y sus amigos. Por un lado Anzu se encontraba muy preocupada por lo que había sucedido con Yugi. Sus heridas no habían sido graves, pero el futuro ciertamente les avecinaba nuevos retos, los cuales serían igual o más peligrosos que lo que habían vivido. Anzu quería mucho a Yugi y no podía dejar de pensar en ese otro yo que rondaba su cuerpo. **

**Era domingo, cuando Gis se reunía con Mai, para sus lecciones de manejo. Las amigas se la pasaron dando vueltas por la ciudad de Domino, hasta que la pelirroja codiciosa notó algo que le llamó profundamente la atención: Se trataba de nada más que Yami y Anzu, sentados en una fuente de sodas, a solas. Ella se quedó paralizada, y saliendo impulsivamente del automóvil, dejó a una histérica Mai Kujaku en una zona no apta para estacionarse.**

**[...]**

**Minutos más tarde, se vió a Gis escondida en el arbusto de un parque, espiando a Yami y Anzu con unos binoculares. A sus espaldas se encontraba Mai en una banca, diciéndole que se estaba comportando muy infantil.**

"**¿Por qué están juntos? ¿De qué están hablando?"- No dejaba de repetirse la pelirroja.**

**"Ay Gis, si no te conociera, diría que estás verde de celos"- le ****dijo ****Mai.**

"**¿Celosa yo? Cómo crees."**

** […] **

**"¿Actúo como celosa, verdad?"- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, auto-convenciéndose.**

**"Hasta las orejas"- le ****dijo ****Mai, mientras se pintaba los labios.**

**"¿Por qué diablos estoy celosa?… No es como si... Sintiera cosas por Yugi…" - pensó Gis durante unos momentos. "Pero el que está sentado en ese lugar con Anzu... Es el espíritu de la pirámide..."**

**Tras llegar la noche, Gis aún se encontraba tras la pareja, y esta vez se dirigían al museo Domino. La espera fuera del lugar se hizo prolongada, y Gis sentía que se volvía loca, imaginando escenas románticas entre Yami y Anzu.**

**"¿Ya ves? Ahí vienen, no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"- ****dijo ****Mai, llegando al encuentro de su amiga con un par de sodas, pero al ver que la pelirroja no reaccionaba, su rostro cambió a uno más decidido, el que aproximó a Gis, y con una sonrisa malévola, agregó: "¡Vamos a interferir!"**

**Mai se apareció de un momento a otro, corriendo hacia Yami y Anzu, saludándolos a lo lejos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó a Anzu entre sus brazos, practicándole una especie de llave en el cuello y la alejó de Yami por unos segundos.**

**Yami no se quedó muy impresionado frente a eso, hasta que ****Gis se apareció por su lado, con un rostro muy sereno que no le prestó la mirada.**

**...**

**"Qué sorpresa, así que finalmente Yugi Mutou y Anzu Mazaki están saliendo" le dice ella con toda tranquilidad.**

**Yami se le quedó viendo algo sorprendido.**

**"No es lo que parece" ****dijo ****él, con esa mezcla de calma y seriedad que lo caracterizaba-. "Ya que realmente soy yo y no Yugi, el que está aquí en estos momentos".**

**Gis le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica y luego bajó la cabeza.**

**"Precisamente ésa es la sorpresa" le ****dijo ****ella, con una voz triste.**

**Yami se le quedó viendo muy sorprendido y justo antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, ****Mai y Anzu se volvían a reunir con ellos.**

**"Lamento eso, chicos" Dijo Mai, liberando a Anzu de una vez por todas.**

**"Por cierto, es una casualidad encontrarlas aquí" ****dijo ****Yami, volteando hacia Mai.**

**"... ¿Acaso no estamos aquí por el mismo motivo?" ****dijo ****Mai, haciéndole creer a su amiga que la delataría, por lo que por unos segundos, Gis se quedó aterrorizada. "Hace un par de días vi un anuncio en internet acerca de un nuevo torneo que se anunciaría en el lugar de las cartas y las piedras... Supuse que sería aquí" agregó la rubia, dándole una mirada burlona a Gis.**

**De pronto, los amigos notaron la presencia de varias importantes figuras del duelo a los alrededores: Insector Haga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki, Espa Roba, entre otros. Consecutivamente, **la serenidad de la noche en la ciudad fue ****interrumpida por los monitores que yacían en las azoteas de los edificios próximos, cambiándose las pantallas a una misma imagen: Se trataba de Seto Kaiba, anunciando que dentro de una semana se iniciaría el nuevo torneo llamado: Ciudad Batallas y que con él, vendrían nuevas reglas. Los duelistas debían contar con dos requisitos básicos: Tener una o más cartas raras y un mínimo de 40 cartas en sus barajas.****

****Para hacer todo aún más emocionante, el mismísimo Seto Kaiba se hizo presente en el acto, desde un helicóptero que alborotó un poco la quietud del lugar. Yami se le quedó viendo, pensando en que el desafío era aún más grande que la última vez y que se las tendría que ver de nuevo con su rival.****

****Minutos más tarde, se observaba la partida de los duelistas, pero también podía sentirse la ansiedad y el revuelo que este anunciamiento provocó. El helicóptero había desaparecido y el grupo de amigos yacía en ese parque algo intranquilos. Las tres chicas se le quedaron viendo a Yami esperando alguna reacción en cuanto al desafío de Kaiba, pero él sólo se mostró muy pensativo.****

****-"Supongo que nos volveremos a encontrar dentro de poco"- dijo Mai, observando a Yami y a Anzu-. "Gis, ¿vienes?"****

**La pelirroja, quien estaba de espaldas a los demás no respondió una palabra, en lugar de eso, comenzó a caminar con el rostro inexpresivo. Mai se mostró preocupada y se dispuso a seguirle.**

**-"¿Qué pasa con Gis?"- preguntó Anzu.**

**-"Hum, creo que el nuevo torneo le hizo perder la cabeza"- respondió la rubia, nerviosa y se retiró rápidamente en dirección a su amiga.**

**Yami y Anzu se quedaron mirando en dirección a las recién partidas chicas, hasta que éstas se perdieron de vista. Anzu intentó distraer a Yami, preguntándole qué debían hacer ahora, pero el muchacho no conseguía enfocarse en nada más que una corazonada extraña e inquietante.**

**-"Hum, Yugi, ¿estás ahí?"- volvió a llamarle su amiga.**

**-"Anzu... ¿Puedes esperar aquí unos minutos? Volveré en seguida". **

**-"Ah, sí, claro"- le respondió, muy inocente y sorprendida.**

**[...]**

**Gis se había detenido unos cuántos metros más allá del lugar del encuentro y era Mai quien se quedó de pie a las espaldas de su amiga. Cualquiera diría que su comportamiento delataba sus sentimientos por "Yugi", ya era algo casi asumido, aunque Mai no conocía del todo el comportamiento de Gis frente a una situación así, apostaba que a Gis le estaba consumiendo la tristeza o el enfado. La rubia temió no decir las palabras acertadas, pero como siempre, trató de sonar serena y algo ruda, para hacerle reaccionar a Gis. En el fondo, estaba ansiosa por saber qué estaba sucediendo en esa cabeza rojo/rosa o lo que sea y sabía que su amiga no se andaría con rodeos, una de las cualidades de Gis siempre fue ser muy sincera con su amiga Mai, al punto de no pensar bien las cosas y sólo expresarlas.**

**-"¿Algún beredicto?"- preguntó Mai.**

**-...**

**- "Si no quieres habl..."- volvió a intentar Mai, sólo para ser interrumpida.**

**- "A quién engaño..."- comezó Gis para luego suspirar-. "Pensé que sólo era un juego, que me estaba divirtiendo... De pronto, esta pequeña obsesión por conseguir el Millenium Puzzle se extinguió y no me di cuenta que mi real afecto apuntaba en la misma dirección, pero mucho más allá... ¡Y es que nada me dio más coraje que ver a esos dos juntos! ¡Ese chico no era Yugi!.. Era el otro... El espíritu... Él es quien me provoca estos sentimientos... Odio sentir celos...**

**-"G-Gis, será mejor que dejes de hablar"- le dijo Mai, quien seguía a sus espaldas, sumamente nerviosa.**

**La pelirroja sufrió una especie de colapso al escuchar a Mai con ese tono, entendió absolutamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas sin si quiera voltear. Su cara se inundó en color rojo al punto que creyó que se desmayaría. Su cuerpo de endureció de tal modo, que pensó que no sería capaz de moverse otra vez.**

**Mai sólo consiguió apretar los dientes sin dejar de mirar a Yami, quien también había caído en un pequeño estado de conmoción. **

**El silencio sólo calaba más hondo en el alma de Gis, así que decidió alejarse mientras en su mente sonaba cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado hacía tan sólo unos momentos: ****"Él es quien me provoca estos sentimientos" ****"Es él" "...Él" "...Él" "...El espíritu..." ****"Él es quien me provoca estos sentimientos" ****"Estos sentimientos" "...Sentimientos" ****"...Sentimientos"**** "Odio sentir celos"... "Celos "...Celos"...**

**Sus piernas estiradas por completo se movían hacia adelante y ya nada las detendría, esta vez no haría pausas, se quedó sola con su paralizado interior, siguió adelante, no escuchó nada a su alrededor, estaba tan nerviosa que sus sentidos estaban cerrados y el objetivo era sólo llegar a casa y esconderse bajo la cama.**

**[...]**

**- "Así que... ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Mai.**

**- "¿Eh?"**

**- "Ya sabes... Toda esta situación se puso un poco embarazosa, supongo que querrás..."**

**Yami volteó su mirada fija a Mai sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero hizo uso de su expresión seria usual.**

**- "Iré tras ella"**

**Mai respiró, cerró los ojos y sólo se atrevió a pensar con madurez toda la situación.**

**- "Si me permites dar un consejo... Tienes una cita que te está esperando por allá... Y no creo que Gis esté en condiciones para hablar..."- dijo ella.**

**- "Es verdad... Supongo que..."- **

**Yami miró en ambas direcciones y se decidió ir al reencuentro con Anzu.**

**En la mente de Mai estaba la duda, como lo estaría en cualquier testigo del espectáculo, ¿eran sentimientos correspondidos? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del otro Yugi? ¿O quizás el mismo Yugi de siempre...? ¡Quién sabía! Mai lo miró marcharse... Pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, él volteó una última vez, pero Mai no logró observar qué tipo de expresión llevaba en el rostro.**

**-"Anzu te lo dijo, esto no es realmente una cita, sólo somos amigos"**

**Luego de eso, Mai volteó hacia otra dirección, cerró los ojos y dibujó una gran sonrisa comprensiva.**

**-"Ni siquiera será necesario interferir" pensó y dió los primeros pasos en dirección a su hogar****, después de todo, había muchos duelos que planear.**

**[...]**

**Ya eran más de veinte calles, Gis tomó la dirección equivocada hacia su casa, pero fue ejercicio suficiente para ya haber relajado un poco sus músculos. No concebía lo que había ocurrido hacía minutos atrás, no podía ser cierto. Estaba tan avergonzada que sólo caminó hacia adelante, no importaba tomar el camino equivocado. De pronto, ya fue suficiente y decidió no seguir caminando en círculos; dio un grito -algo- liberador para quitarse la pena del cuerpo y decidió voltear rápidamente para tomar el camino correcto a casa. En ese instante... Fue sólo un segundo... Un pequeño avistamiento, ¿fue su imaginación? Una silueta se había escondido fugazmente en cuanto ella se volteó. Alguien la estaba siguiendo.**

**[...]**

****La pelirroja yacía relajada en su bañera. ******Tras cerrar los ojos, no podía más que ver la imagen de Yami y Anzu juntos, a solas. ¿Yami y Anzu, juntos? Jamás pensó que podía darse esa posibilidad. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Por qué... Tuvo que hablar de más?¿Acaso eran Yami y Anzu a sus espaldas escuchando su confesión? ¿Se estarían burlando de ella en esos instantes?... Quizás Mai debió haberle puesto una mano en la boca, quizás Mai debió haber dicho algo, quizás ella misma debió haber volteado antes de expresar su vomitiva confesión, por qué diablos fue tan impulsiva y ahora había materializado sus sentimientos... Ahora ya lo sabían... Mientras ella no lo dijese, mientras fuera un simple malentendido mental, una idea absurda de su cabeza, algo que no saldría de allí, algo que nadie escucharía ni sabría jamás, todo estaría bien, seguir adelante, fingir y curarse de esos sentimientos, pero no... Tuvo que expresarlos. Y ahora, eran reales. Reales a los oídos de los demás y el sabor de sus palabras no se quitaba de sus labios, podía saborear la realidad: Le gustaba Yami. Estaba loca por Yami. Quería estar con él, quería tocarle, abrazarle, besarle y ruborizarse frente a él por estarle mirando fijamente... Todo eso era vergonzoso. Inaceptable.**

**Tan pronto se miró los dedos arrugados por los minutos de más que pasó en la bañera, decidió prepararse para ir a la cama. Antes de llegar a su dormitorio, escuchó el ruido de la puerta de salida, mecida por la breve brisa. Alguien había estado allí.******  
><strong>**

**Se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a revisar sus pertenencias, pero la búsqueda fue breve, ya que pronto, a su mente llegó la imagen de la posesión más preciada que tenía: Su brazalete del milenio había desaparecido, y en su lugar, encontró una nota que indicaba un lugar de encuentro con un 'supuesto' personaje, que le daría las respuestas de todas sus preguntas. Ante tal fechoría, toda su vergüenza se convirtió en furia al imaginarse la imagen de un maldito poniéndole sus asquerosas manos encima a la posesión más valiosa que tenía en su vida.**

**La nota decía que debía ir no muy lejos de su casa. Tomó su baraja de duelos y como era se esperarse, partió sola.**

**[...]**

**Gis se encontró en un lúgubre lugar en ruinas, tras entrar al edificio, apenas alumbrado por las luces de la calle. Todo estaba en silencio. Avanzó con cautela, justo antes de notar la silueta de una persona sumida entre las sombras.**

**- "¿Eres el que escribió esta nota?"- gritó, desafiando el vacío. Una risa caricaturesca la hizo saltar de espanto, antes de advertir la aparición del ladrón, cubierto por una capa oscura.**

**En ese momento, se prendieron 4 antorchas, iluminando el lugar.**

**- "Ya era hora de que llegaras, Hidaka Gis. Fue una sabia decisión venir sola a este encuentro. Lucharemos ahora y el premio será tu valioso brazalete del milenio"- declaró la escalofriante voz del ladrón.**

**- "¿Lucharemos? ¿Si quiera me has preguntado si acepto tus condiciones?"- le ****dijo ****ella, con firmeza. "¡Pues no! ¡Devuélveme mi brazalete, maldito ladrón! ¿¡Dónde está!?"**

**- "Escondido por supuesto. Aceptarás el desafío, quieras o no"-. Le dijo el malhechor, sacando a la luz una especie de látigo continuado por una cadena, que se dispuso a azotar contra ella; pero justo antes de que pudiera tocarla, un hombre de alta estatura, apareció protegiéndola y devolviendo el ataque, con un barrote de fierro. En medio de la acción, el ladrón resultó derribado, dándole tiempo al recién aparecido de hablar con Gis.**

**- "Debes aceptar el duelo, es la única forma de recuperar el brazalete"- le dijo rápidamente el hombre.**

**Gis se le quedó viendo impresionada, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, ya que el ladrón ya se había puesto de pie, dejando al descubierto un delicado rostro femenino, algo dañado por el impacto.**

**- "Es una mujer. No puedo creerlo"- dijo Gis.**

**- "Su nombre es Krassia. Es un Ghoul"- explicó su salvador.**

**- "¿Krassia?"- repitió Gis.**

**- "Y es un hombre"- añadió.**

**- "¿Eh? ¿C-cómo que un hombre? ¿Y tú quién eres? Tú me estuviste siguiendo todo este tiempo. ¿No es así?"- le dijo, pasando del desconcierto al reproche.**

**- "Mi nombre es Boltakai, trabajo en una asociación privada para encontrar y capturar a tipos como éste"- declaró él.**

**- "¿Dices que es un Ghoul?"- volvió a preguntar Gis.**

**- "Son los cazadores raros. Pon atención niña, ahora lo importante es que consigas la victoria en este duelo"- **Boltakai** no podía seguir hablando, era tiempo de la acción.**

**- "¿Quieres que pelee? Pero… ¿Cómo he de derrotar a un criminal especializado en cartas de duelo? ¡Tú no me conoces, no estoy a su nivel!..."- le reclamó la pelirroja, con algo de desesperación.**

**- "Toma esto"-. **Boltakai** le entregó en el instante, un sobre que contenía seis cartas de duelo.- Te servirán para ganar.- Agregó, mostrando una mirada convencida.- "¡Krassia, tu oponente está lista para el duelo, pero si gana, debes regresar el brazalete! Sabes que sin una victoria, le resultará inútil a tu amo".**

**- "Es la primera vez que un caza recompensas me derriba"- dice el cazador, sacudiéndose la tierra de sus ropas-. "Me imagino que la seguiste a escondidas, de otra forma, no me habrías encontrado". [Jaja] (A Gis) "Está bien, conserva tu guardaespaldas". [A **Boltakai**] "Quizás podríamos luchar tú y yo, luego, cuando derrote a esta niña. ¿Qué dices, guapo?"**

**-"Éste será tu último duelo"- le respondió **Boltakai**, con una mirada desafiante.**

**Gis está algo distraída revisando las cartas, por lo que no pudo escuchar los últimos diálogos.**

**- "¿Estás lista, Gis?"- le preguntó su salvador con tono estricto.**

**- "¿Tú qué crees? " Respondió ella, con sarcasmo.**

**DUELO.**

**Gis estrenó las poderosas cartas de los 'Guerreros de fuego'. Ella logró vencer al cazador raro, y **Boltakai** es quien se acercó a él para quitarle el brazalete del antebrazo y entregárselo a Gis. Ella se lo puso, y mostrándose molesta, le pidió explicaciones, pero antes de poder terminar la primera oración, el alto muchacho le tomó del brazo y le ****dijo ****que debían marcharse de ahí, antes de que llegaran otros cazadores raros, dispuestos a robarle su preciado artículo.**

**"Oye pero... Y qué pasará con él" le preguntó Gis, mientras **Boltakai** la conducía lejos.**

**"El cazador raro no era mi prioridad, esta vez" le respondió.**

**Cuando ya estuvieron adentrados en la luz de la ciudad, **Boltakai** le explicó que él se encontraba allí para protegerla, por ser la poseedora del brazalete del milenio. Ella le reclamó por qué no le había dicho antes todas esas cosas tan importantes, y él le respondió que necesitaba saber más sobre los cazadores raros y ésta había sido la oportunidad perfecta. Gis siguió reclamándole que como su protector no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.**


	7. Post-detonación

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 2**

**Post-detonación:**

**La historia se repite (ep.55)**

**Habían pasado dos días desde que Gis se enfrentó al Ghoul Krassia y conoció a su nuevo amigo/protector Boltakai. Éste último había pedido a Gis reunirse en un lugar de la ciudad, cerca del mar, donde transitaba muy poca gente a esas horas.**

**Gis estuvo esperando severos minutos de presión esa mañana. El día anterior había sido un total encierro en su hogar, por un lado estaba la escuela, sus frecuentes ausencias le traerían muchos problemas, pero realmente no estaba logrando lidiar con todo lo que se le había presentado. Boltakai era un tipo de unos 24 años, vestía ropa oscura y poseía buenas habilidades al momento de combatir mano a mano. Había algo en su rostro, que por alguna razón le transmitía querer sentir confianza por él y querer ser protegida. **

**Ella tomó el Millenium Bracelet en sus manos y se preguntó qué significaba ser el "Guardián de un Item". Estaba segura de que ella era era justa poseedora de ese Item, incluso escuchó esas palabras salir de labios de otra persona que parecía saber mucho de esos objetos... El tal Shadi... Pero, ¿quién era este sujeto, presentándose ante ella como el guardián y protector del... Poseedor del Brazalete? ¿Acaso sería un enemigo intentando engañarla y acercarse a ella para robarle...?**

**-"Gis" escuchó una voz familiar al frente.**

**Ella levantó la vista y se quedó inmóvil frente a... Yugi Mutou. **

**...**

**"¡Yugi!"- dijo Gis, reaccionando torpemente.**

**"¿Piensas faltar otra vez a la escuela?"- preguntó él, intentando no sonar entrometido. **

**"Ah... Etto- Estoy esperando a alguien... Ne-Necesito hacer algo importante... Jeje"- respondió Gis, sin pensarlo mucho.**

**"¿Esperando a alguien para hacer algo importante?" repitió el pequeño Yugi con inocencia.**

**Gis reaccionó con desconcierto, apretando los ojos y ruborizada: "¡No es nada como eso!" dijo y luego, un silencio llegó para quedarse por unos minutos.**

**"-Humm... Gis, hay algo que quiero decirte..."- dijo Yugi, sonando algo confundido.**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"M-Más bien, creo que es él quien quiere decirte algo..." agregó, tomando el Millenium Puzzle entre sus manos-. ¿Crees que podrías..?**

**"P-Por cierto, ¿cómo está Jounouchi? Supe lo que ocurrió ayer, de la operación de Shizuka y todo eso." dijo Gis abruptamente.**

"**Ellos están bien, sólo queda esperar que su hermanita se recupere."**

"**Me alegra oír eso"**

**"P-Por cierto, quería pedirte... Yami ha estado algo..."**

**"He combatido a un Ghoul" volvió a interrumpir Gis.**

**"¡Cómo dices!"- dijo Yugi sorprendido.**

**En ese instante, el Millenium Puzzle reaccionó con un gran destello y el viento meció el cabello de Yugi, mientras algunos de sus flecos rubios ascendían por encima de sus cabellos más oscuros.**

**Gis sintió que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. Ciertamente la presencia del espíritu de Yugi siempre lograba causar ese efecto en ella, y en aquellos momentos, más que nunca. **

**-"Gis, dame un cuerpo propio"- dijo el recién aparecido, con firmeza.**

**Gis se quedó en shock. Literalmente pasmada. **

**La pelirroja era el tipo de chica que no aceptaba órdenes de nadie y no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente. En ocasiones, chicos de la escuela se le enfrentaban debido a que su actitud despreocupada y codiciosa sacaba a uno que otro de quicio, en especial aquellos sujetos que no sabían el significado de la palabra "sutileza". Eran el tipo de sujetos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada; sabía cómo pensaban, conocía sus necesidades y sus propios egos. No fue mucho el tiempo que le tomó hacer que todos esos bullies estuvieran de su lado, los conquistó llenándoles sus estómagos y escuchando sus problemas en ocasiones. Era esa chica, fuerte, a la que no quieres dar órdenes, la que crees te manipulará fácilmente si llegas a iniciar una conversación con ella, o es más, si quieres establecer un vínculo con ella.**

**Hizo tal y como Yami le pidió, sin reproches, ni segundos pensamientos.**

**Estaban a un poco más de un metro de distancia. Esta vez Gis estiró sus brazos en dirección a él, poniendo sus palmas frente al rostro serio de Yami y su Millenium Bracelet reaccionó de forma instantánea. A continuación separó los brazos, mientras el cuerpo de Yugi se convertía en dos cuerpos casi idénticos que se separaban siguiendo los brazos de Gis.**

**Ambos Yugis se miraron y sonrieron inclinando la cabeza, demostrando la complicidad que se tenían. Yugi no tardó en partir hacia la escuela, despidiéndose de ellos.**

**[…]**

**"La última vez que nos vimos, Anzu y yo fuimos al museo"- comenzó Yami.**

**Tras escuchar que Yami rompía el incómodo silencio, ella le prestó la mirada, tan fija como inexpresiva, a Yami le pareció un gesto de desconfianza, o tal vez sólo era timidez en ese punto.**

**"Hice un importante descubrimiento"- prosiguió Yami-. "Necesito que guardes este secreto con suma cautela"**

"**Ajá"- le dijo ella, sin saber qué esperar.**

" … **Realmente soy…"**

**Las palabras del espíritu habían sido interrumpida por la aparición de un hombre a las espaldas de Gis.**

"**¿Quién eres tú?"- dijo Yami, confundido.**

**"Su nombre es **Boltakai"** declaró Gis.**

**Yami se le quedó mirando.**

"**Gran faraón" le saludó **Boltakai**, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.**

"**¿Eres un aliado?" le preguntó Yami.**

"**Soy un amigo de la mujer que conoció en el museo, Ishizu Ishtar. Tenga la certeza de que estoy para servirle" declaró.**

"**Ya veo... Entonces... ¿Vas a decirme algo más sobre el futuro o...?" volvió a preguntar Yami.**

"**No manejo información del futuro mi faraón, Ishizu Ishtar es poseedora de esa habilidad. Mi labor es rastrear y capturar un listado de sujetos muy peligrosos que se hacen llamar Ghouls."**

**La palabra Ghoul caló profundo en el corazón de Yami, ya había escuchado hablar de ellos por Jounouchi. El cazador raro le había quitado la carta del dragón negro de ojos rojos a su amigo y él estaba decidido a traérsela de vuelta.**

**"¿Qué son esos sujetos? ¿Y cómo es que Gis se enfrentó a uno? ¿Acaso también te robaron una carta preciada?"**

**"No"- dijo Gis con inocencia-. "Es verdad, estuve en peligro, si no hubiese sido por Boltakai, habría perdido mucho más que una carta de duelos... El ladrón iba tras mi Millenium Bracelet"**

- "**¿Qué haz dicho?"- Gritó Yami con asombro y en seguida le pegó un vistazo al artículo, viendo que seguía en el brazo izquierdo de Gis.**

- "**Los Ghouls no son sólo cazadores que se dedican a robar y atemorizar duelistas más débiles. Son una elite de duelistas tramposos con la misión de hacerse del mayor número de cartas raras para venderlas en el mercado negro" explicó Boltakai, el caza-recompensas. "Pero hay más… Todos ellos trabajan para un mismo sujeto"**

- "**Ése debe ser el enemigo del que hablaba Ishizu" agregó Yami.**

**- "Él se presentará pronto frente a usted, debe ser cuidadoso. Es probable que este sujeto posea uno de los Millenium Items"**

**Tanto Yami como Gis se quedaron impresionados ante tal declaración. Y ambos automáticamente abrieron sus bocas para atacar a Boltakai con sus preguntas, pero éste fue más rápido que ellos.**

**- "El dragón negro de ojos rojos fue tomado por el Ghoul de nombre Seeker. Es uno de los cazadores de mi lista, iré por él durante el torneo, pensé que tal vez querría saber su ubicación para mañana cuando comience Battle City".**

**- "¿Cómo es que sabes...?"- dijo Yami sorprendido.**

**- "Él lo sabe todo"- dijo Gis, bromeando.**

**- "Seeker frecuenta la cafetería frente al reloj del parque. Toma su desayuno entre las 9 y las 10 de la mañana. Es todo lo que quería decirle"- informó Boltakai y agregó para Gis: ****"Te estaré esperando atrás de la sección de historia".**

**[…]**

**Yami y Gis se habían quedado solos otra vez en aquel vacío lugar cerca del mar.**

**"Yo... Confío en él"- comentó Gis.**

"...**Hay algo familiar en él"- agregó Yami, después de una breve pausa.**

"**Bueno... De no haber sido por él…"- agregó la pelirroja con indiferencia, apartando la mirada.**

"**Lo sé"- le interrumpió su compañero. **

**Yami volvió a hacer una pausa, sus labios parecían querer exhalar una idea que su cabeza intentaba reprimir. Fue un momento extraño para ambos, pero aún así ese "no sé qué está pasando, pero algo está pasando" tipo de atmósfera comenzaba a jugar con ellos. Era momento de interrumpir el silencio, no había mayor incomodidad que ésa.**

"**No es tu deber salvarme" murmuró Gis entre labios, dándole la espalda. Un pensamiento tan carente de seriedad, que sólo supo cuánto peso llegaría a tener, tras recitarlo entre labios. Qué vergonzoso sería si él había logrado escucharlo, qué tipo de respuesta recibiría, después de todo, Yami no le debía nada, comenzaba a sentirse absurda.**

**La respuesta de Yami tardó en llegar. Gis estaba hundida en sus propias interrogantes y desfachateces, quiso darle un vuelco a esa extraña situación, así que volvió a girarse frente a él para encontrarse con una mirada que volvió a intrigarla.**

"**M-me alegra que hayas obtenido pistas sobre tu pasado… " dijo ella.**

**Yami atendió con algo de sorpresa sus palabras.**

**"Eres el alma de un faraón antiguo y no tienes memorias de aquello" prosiguió, con la voz algo inocente, dudando de la veracidad de esas oraciones.**

"**Son las palabras de Ishizu" agregó él. "Para conocer más, necesito enfrentar este nuevo desafío, pero no puedo hacerlo solo... Necesito de la ayuda de todos mis amigos"**

**Gis dejó caer levemente su cabeza hacia adelante.**

**"...Gis"**

**"Ha pasado tiempo desde que me interesé en el Millenium Puzzle"- comenzó a decir la pelirroja, ya no había remedio, el vómito verbal comezó y no pararía-. "Aquel artefacto era lo que yo más quería en el mundo... Me obsesionaba la idea. Y ahora... Ya no lo quiero para mí... Está colgando del cuello de la persona correcta. Y si no lo hiciera, no sé qué haría [...] ****He llegado a conocerte y... Lo que quiero ahora no es el Item..."**

**El corazón de Gis latía fuerte, pero su semblante era tranquilo, las mejillas en un tono similar a su cabello intentaban esconderse en su posición ligeramente encorvada. Había dicho suficiente esta vez, ya era tiempo de tomar un respiro.**

**"Fui una tonta la otra noche" le volvió a decir Gis, levantando su rostro sonriente y farsante. "No era mi intención comprometerte con mis palabras... Soy sólo una tonta, tienes cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparte..."**

**La verdad en lo más recóndito de su corazón, sí esperaba comprometerlo con sus palabras, o al menos dilucidar qué había detrás de esa mente tan lejana, Yami era el alma de alguien que vivió miles de años atrás, en el pasado, en otro lugar, con otra cultura. Su vida no tenía sentido en un espacio y tiempo como ése, era todo muy extraño y aún así, la joven solitaria se identificaba con su historia y no sabía el porqué. Esa persona, había llegado a importarle de forma especial. Siempre vio aquella pequeña obsesión como algo desconocido, como un secreto, 'el secreto de Yugi'. Bueno, el secreto de Yugi había cobrado forma y había sido ella misma quien permitió que esa lejana persona tuviera la oportunidad de presentarse frente a sus ojos. **

**Los dos allí, solos. ¿Había si quiera pensado en eso? Lo había logrado, toda su energía, todas sus acciones habían confluido en un pequeño y preciso momento. ¿Debía tener algo más que decir? ¿Qué pasaba por la desconocida mente de esa persona? ¿Podía estar él, en la más mínima, y poco probable remota idea, pensando algo similar a lo que ella tenía en su cabeza, en esos momentos? **

**Gis secó avergonzada una pequeña lágrima rebelde que apareció en su mejilla, antes de erguirse nuevamente tomando un segundo respiro. La falta de palabras por parte de Yami terminó por desesperarle y desear huir del problema que su ataque de sinceridad le provocó.**

"**En fin, creo que… Boltakai me está esperando" dijo ella avergonzada.**

"**No te vayas aún" dijo él, después de aquel largo momento sin reacción en el que se mostró. "Gis" le llamó ofreciéndole nuevamente la mirada... "No era todo lo que quería decirte... Esa noche escuché algo que puso una idea en mi cabeza"**

**-...**

**- "... Yugi lo sabe, me ha sentido habitar en su cuerpo sin interrogarme, jamás lo hace porque comparto todo lo que conozco con él, no hay secretos entre nosotros, es más, es difícil guardar secretos entre nosotros. Si uno de los dos cerrara la puerta, el otro se preocuparía y se enteraría de que algo ocurre, ¿lo comprendes?"**

**- "E-eso creo, aunque no entiendo muy bien tu metáfora de las puertas"- le dijo ella.**

**Yami sonrió y se acercó.**

**- "No planeo torturarte Gis, pero realmente quiero saber qué tipo de sentimientos tienes por mí"**

**Gis se quedó tan derrotada frente a sus palabras, después de todo, su desafortunada confesión sí había llegado a los oídos de aquel perspicaz desconocido la otra noche. Y qué significaba eso. Hasta hace un momento, toda la lógica de su entender, le decía que no existía, ni existiría compromiso tal, que estrechara lazos entre ambos... Aquello estaba sellado como impensable y... deprimente. Entonces porqué, ¿por qué estaban allí? ¿por qué tenían complicidad? ¿por qué se veían a solas? ¿por qué, aquel desconocido, no descartaba sus sentimientos en ese instante? Y es que sentía que sus palabras traían consigo un mensaje sensacional, increíble e inédito. La mente de Gis se fue a blanco y ya solo escuchaba los palpitares en todo su cuerpo, exacerbándose en sus oídos: Jamás ni en un millón de años, podría confesársele mirándolo a los ojos. Jamás.**

**Yami observó el rostro de Gis, el que no le daba respuesta, tambaleando al ritmo de su corazón, notó también sus temblorosas manos y sus mejillas cruelmente sonrojadas y pensó que ya era suficiente tortura para ella.**

**Lo que sucedió a continuación se había presentado como inesperado, después de ocultarse en lo impensado. Tanta proximidad sólo podía consumar un resultado, tanta calidez sólo podía tratarse de un primer contacto, tanta impaciencia sólo podía nacer de una colisión entre espacios personales. **Al fin el intrigante latir vigoroso del corazón del otro, se delataba en la cercanía. **El ambiente escaseó en palabras, unos pocos segundos de miradas encontradas y aceptadas, culminaron en un primer beso.**

Revelador, cálido, increíble.

**"Lo que realmente quiero ahora, es a ti..." **

**[...]**

**La silueta de ambos se convertía en una sola, ante los ojos de un espía, que había presenciado todo, desde la altura de un morada cercana. Yami Bakura permanecía callado, gustoso de saber que las cosas no le sorprendían, ya que gozaba de un saber que nadie esperaba: El tan anhelado poder ya había sido descubierto y su objetivo sería hacerse del Millenium Bracelet para al fin conseguir un cuerpo propio. Luego de eso, seguirían los demás Millenium Items para estar un paso más cerca de su malévolo cometido.**

"**La historia se repite, faraón" fueron las palabras de Yami Bakura tras observar el aura cálido que se había generado a los pies de aquella morada. ****"Sólo que esta vez, sus destinos están trazados con sangre en un trágico final sin segundas oportunidades" agregó junto a una carcajada atemorizante.**

**[…]**

"**Ya veo… ¿Y cómo es que terminaste trabajando en aquel museo, tan pronto? Según dices, llegaste aquí hace sólo unos días..." le preguntó Gis curiosa, mientras caminaba, junto a su serio y alto acompañante, cerca del parque central, en busca de una fuente de sodas. "****Es muy sospechoso" agregó, con una sonrisa sugerente.**

**"No sé en qué estarás pensando. Ishizu lo consiguió para mí, ella es directora del museo"- le respondió él, mientras bebía su café.**

"**Ya veo… ¿Y cómo es que te hiciste guardián del brazalete del milenio?"- le preguntó, mientras cruzaban una calle que no tardaba en apagar la luz verde.**

"**Ya está bueno de preguntas" le ****dijo****, algo irritado, luego de haber estado caminando sin rumbo, cerca de 45 minutos.**

"**¿Puedo hacerte la última pregunta?" le ****dijo ****Gis con inocencia.**

**"Está bien" **

"**¿Y cómo es que tu cabello me recuerda las orejas de un gato?" n_n**

**[Nota de cámara] Al fornido hombre se le engrifa el cabello al igual que a un gato, tras oír _semejante_ _desatino_.**

**[…]**

"**Tu último duelo contra el Ghoul Krassia no estuvo mal, pero hay otras estrategias que debes pensar para utilizar en tu duelos con las cartas de los guerreros de fuego y es lo que vas a aprender ahora" le dijo Boltakai, cuando ya se habían asentado en un muro a las afueras de Domino Central Library"**

**"Oooo..K" respondió ella no muy convencida.**

**En ese instante, Boltakai le quitó su baraja muy hábilmente.**

**"Hey!"**

**"Primera pregunta ¿Cuál es la habilidad especial de "Squad Leader"?"- interrogó Bolta.**

**"Hmm... ¿Resucitar a "Magical Prentice" desde el Graveyard o algo así?" dijo ella, no tomándolo en serio.**

**"_"Squad Leader"_ se vuelve más poderoso cuando sus compañeros están en el campo de batalla"- explicó Boltakai, mientras observaba con algo que parecía... Aprecio... a esas cuatro cartas-. _"Battle Savant"_ es el más anciano, pero no dejes que te engañe, él usará toda su sabiduría para protegerte. _"Raised Warrior"_ es esta chica, ella puede ser una gran amiga si está de tu lado, te dará una gran sorpresa cuando menos te lo esperas. Y finalmente _"Magician Prentice"_ es el más joven, un pequeño guerrero que pondrá todo su corazón en el juego, aspirando a ser algún día tan fuerte como Squad Leader."**

**Cuando Boltakai dejó de mirar las cartas, pudo ver que quizá había estado hablando con mucho cariño respecto a ellas. Era por eso que Gis no le quitó la vista ni por un instante, sonriendo tontamente.**

**-"Casi pareces un padre orgulloso por sus cuatro hijitos"- le bromeó.**

**-"Sólo traza un vínculo con ellas, es todo"- le dijo Boltakai, y en cuanto juntó las cartas con la demás baraja de Gis se la entregó algo apurado.**

**-"Oye, ¿fue algo que dije?- le gritó Gis.**

**-" Gis... Ya habrá tiempo para que hagamos negocios tú y yo... Usa el torneo para aprender, esas cartas son muy importantes, cuídalas bien y ellas te cuidarán a ti. Créeme, no necesitarás de mi protección si las usas sabiamente."**

**-" Espera, Boltakai, hay mucho que quiero saber aún... ¡Y de qué tipo de negocios estás hablando!"- volvió a gritarle Gis, pero ya era inútil.**

**-"Nos veremos mañana a primera hora en la apertura del torneo"**

**Boltakai había desaparecido, pero sus palabras no dejaban de escucharse en los oídos de la chica. Es más, ha****sta ese minuto, Gis no se había percatado de lo parecido que era Boltakai, con _el guerrero de fuego: Squad Leader._**

**Post-detonación:**

**Enemistad inesperada (ep.55)**

**Esa tarde, Mai y Gis fueron por sus discos de duelo a una tienda de juegos autorizada. Mai vio orgullosamente en la pantalla del computador de la tienda, que su evaluación pertenecía a la categoría de 7 estrellas. Por otro lado, Gis se mostraba del nivel 6 y su carta más rara era "Squad Leader". Parecía ser que el sistema estaba bien informado de los últimos cambios en su baraja, de alguna manera.**

"**Agregaste esa carta hace tan solo 3 días a tu baraja, ¿no es así? Kaiba es impresionante, es todo un fisgón" dijo Mai.**

"**Sí, debe tener a todo un ejército de espías cibernéticos por la ciudad" bromeó Gis, antes de detenerse frente a una cara familiar.**

"**Vaya, Anzu, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí" le dijo Mai, con _aparente _falsa simpatía. "No me digas que también piensas entrar al torneo "**

"**Claro que no. Sólo estaré apoyando a Yugi" dijo la morena.**

"**¿Y no piensas apoyar a dos viejas amigas?" agregó la rubia, alzando el brazo para acercar a Gis, pero de pronto notó que ya no estaba ahí. "Y a esta ¿qué bicho le picó?"**

"**¡Gis, espera!" gritó Anzu, antes de que un pensamiento fugaz llegara a su mente.**

_**/**__**Flash back del sueño de Anzu ep.52**__** Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver que se encontraba en una basta tierra árida. La fuerte luz del sol enceguecía la vista, y justo cuando creyó encontrarse perdida, notó que frente a ella, se extendían unas largas escaleras en dirección a una edificación, que parecía ser un templo antiguo. Más adelante y de la mano, vio de espaldas a Yami Yugi y a Gis, disponiéndose a subir el extenso camino. Ella corrió hacia ellos, pero no logra avanzar hasta que con un grito, logró llamar su atención, haciéndolos voltear. Se pudo ver a Gis ignorándole, pero Yami le dedicó unas palabras: "Debo irme a descubrir mi pasado, Anzu. Adiós." Tras esto, ella intentó seguirlos, pero despertó en el instante, con el corazón agitado/**_

**Desde entonces, había comenzado en Anzu, una idea muy inquietante: Llegó a preguntarse si acaso Gis sería la causante de un distanciamiento entre ella y su amigo de la infancia Yugi. ¿Acaso serían rivales desde entonces? La actitud de Gis sólo le hacía pensar que su sueño no estaba equivocado del todo. Pero, ¿por qué ahora, si anteriormente se comportaron como amigas? ¿Realmente existía algo entre la pelirroja, y el otro yo de Yugi?**

"**¡Gis, por favor!"- volvió a gritar Anzu.**

"**Te aconsejo que no la sigas. Ha estado algo extraña desde que Kaiba anunció el torneo" le dijo Mai con mucha seriedad, y además agregó con tono abobado y sonriente: "¡Creo que todos nos sentimos más presionados por los duelos!" **


	8. Ciudad Batallas 1er día

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 2**

**Battle City**

**Primer día (ep.56-62)**

**Finalmente, el día tan esperado había llegado: Aunque todos se encontraban preocupados de sus propios asuntos: Por un lado, Yugi y su espíritu se apoyaban el uno al otro en este nuevo desafío, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuese, con tal de descubrir más del destino de Yami. Jounouchi estaba decidido a localizar al cazador raro que le había quitado sus ojos rojos, y pretendía hacerlo por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de Yugi. Honda se había dirigido al hospital a fanfarronear para acercarse a Shizuka, la hermana menor de Jouno. Mai ya andaba dando vueltas desde muy temprano por la ciudad buscando caras conocidas, hasta que se topó con el mismísimo Yugi.**

**Ellos se saludaron e intercambiaron palabras de ánimo para este torneo, pero la sorpresa se dió cuando aparecieron ante sus ojos Insector Haga, seguido por Dinosaur Ryusaki. Segundos después apareció Ryota Kajiki. Ellos se dispusieron a fanfarronear sobre sus habilidades y muy pronto se retiraron a diferentes lugares para esperar la apertura del torneo de duelos.**

"**Por cierto Mai ¿haz visto a Gis?" le preguntó Yugi.**

"**Le hablé esta mañana, ya debe andar recorriendo la ciudad" **

**Gis se encontraba cerca del lugar donde se había reunido con Boltakai y Yami Yugi hacía un par de días. No veía a Yami desde entonces, tocar las paredes de ese lugar le hizo confirmar que no había sido un sueño y en su mente no dejaba de recordar el agradable calor que sintió en aquel maravilloso instante.**

**[…]**

**Luego de que Kaiba anunciara la apertura oficial del juego, recordando las nuevas reglas, la ciudad se colmó de duelistas que por todos lados, se desafiaban con gran entusiasmo.**

**Gis había estado siendo acompañada por Boltakai, con el fin de impedir que algún cazador raro volviera a intentar arrebatarle el Millenium Bracelet. Pero pronto, el moreno hizo una de sus súbitas desapariciones, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer.**

**Las 4 cartas de_ Guerreros de Fuego _**

**['Líder de escuadrón' 2400-1600 *6]**

**['Sabio de batalla' 1200-2500 *5], **

**['Guerrera de altura' 1800-900 *4]**

**['Aprendiz de mago' 800-2000 *4]**

**Éstas resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que ella creía. Haciendo uso de su poder, logró vencer a los primeros 2 duelistas que enfrentó en el torneo, con lo que obtuvo un total de 3 cartas localizadoras, incluyendo la que ya poseía.**

**Las nuevas reglas le permitían obtener la carta más rara del perdedor al ganador del encuentro, es así como Gis obtuvo dos nuevas cartas:**

**['Base de armas' Carta mágica]**

**['Dark Elf' 2000-800 *4]**

**Finalmente pudo encontrarse con una cara familiar, cuando vió que se llevaba a cabo un duelo entre Jounouchi Katsuya y Espa Roba, un chico que aseguraba tener poderes psíquicos. Ella formó parte del público, alentando a Jounouchi, cuando de pronto notó que sobre la azotea de un edificio, se encontraba el mismísimo Yami Yugi, quien observaba el duelo, desde las alturas. Ella se apresuró en ir a su encuentro y cuando finalmente llegó a la azotea, se dejó caer sobre Yami torpemente. Desde el suelo, Yami señaló al edificio de al lado, con una azotea más baja: Podían verse niños pequeños, muy parecidos a Espa Roba, y uno de ellos usaba binoculares para hacer trampa en el duelo de Jounouchi.**

**Tras presenciar esto, Gis dió un chillido de sorpresa, pero en seguida Yami le tapó la boca, para impedir que los descubrieran.**

"**Pero…"- Murmuró Gis, sentándose sobre sus piernas y señalando hacia los niños y hacia Jounouchi incontables ocasiones, delatando su confusión.- "Le están haciendo trampa a Jounouchi... ¿No es así?" **

**"Jounouchi ha creado un fuerte vínculo con su baraja, es por eso que no perderá" le respondió Yami Yugi, poniéndose de pie, cogiendo la mano de Gis para ayudarle.**

**Ambos observaron el desenlace del duelo desde ese lugar y tal como había dicho Yami, Jounouchi resulta vencedor a pesar de las trampas de su oponente. Todo gracias al apoyo y amor incondicional que sentía de su hermana menor y claro, también de sus amigos. **

**Gis se dispuso a acompañar a Yami en el torneo a partir de ese momento, ellos estuvieron juntos durante el duelo de Yami vs Pandora, pero súbitamente Gis fue enjaulada para impedir que interfiriese en el macabro juego. Tras finalizar ese duelo, Marik habló a través de Pandora, advirtiéndole a Yugi, sobre sus intenciones, recuperar todo lo que había perdido por su culpa. **

**Después de eso, los amigos de Yugi entraron a la habitación y fue Anzu quien levantó del suelo, la llave para liberar a Gis. La rea se le quedó mirando avergonzada, pero terca, mientras Anzu le ayudaba con algo de timidez y una sonrisita burlona.**


	9. Ciudad Batallas 2do día

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 2**

**Battle City**

**Segundo día (ep.56-62)**

**El segundo día de Battle City comenzó temprano para Gis, ya que había sido citada por tercera vez seguida esa semana por su nuevo amigo, Boltakai, cerca de la Biblioteca de Domino. La pelirroja no lograba entender qué podía ser tan importante como para llegar antes de que comenzaran los duelos.**

**-"Voy a contarte algo, Gis"- al fin le dijo su compañero.**

**-"¡Al fin!"- dijo ella, disponiéndose a escuchar, con suma curiosidad-.**

**-"Esa mujer del museo, Ishizu Ishtar y yo somos los encargados de capturar los Ghouls de Battle City. Ambos trabajamos para la misma compañía".**

**-"Ajá, algo así me suponía"**

**Boltakai hizo una pausa y tomó el brazo de Gis, descubriendo su Millenium Bracelet. La acción fue tan impulsiva que Gis se sonrojó y alertó.**

**-"Ishizu es poseedora de un Item, al igual que tú" declaró éste.**

**-"¡QUÉ COSA!- respondió Gis sorprendida-. ¿Y… Y qué clase de Item es? ¿C-Cuál es su poder, qué forma tiene?**

**-"Se trata del Millenium Necklace. Gracias a él fuimos capaces de entrar a esta organización y tomar el mando de la misión Ghoul. Ella utilizó su poder para manipular a las autoridades y es que nadie de la agencia puede saber la verdad.**

**-"¿A qué verdad te refieres?**

**-"… El jefe de los Ghouls es el hermano menor de Ishizu. Su nombre es Marik Ishtar.**

**-"Ohhh… De acuerdo"- dijo Gis, algo menos impresionada que antes.**

**-"Es de suma importancia que no reveles esta información"**

**Gis levantó una mano y con la otra hizo una cruz en su pecho.**

**-"Bien…"- respondió éste.**

**-"Espera un minuto Bolta, ¿por qué me confías información tan importante para ti, qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?"**

**Boltakai se quedó callado y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, pensó por algunos minutos.**

**-"Escucha Gis… Yo tengo dos grandes misiones que cumplir…"**

**La curiosidad de Gis se incrementó.**

**"Una de ellas es servirle a Ishizu Ishtar, podría decirse que le debo mi cordura…"**

**Aquella declaración era confusa e incompleta, Gis esperaba escuchar más, así que intentó guardar silencio en cuanto pudo.**

**"…Y la segunda es protegerte con mi vida"**

**Los ojos de Gis se abrieron tan grandes como le fue posible y se quedó con la garganta seca por algunos segundos, lo que le hizo toser y exhalar una pregunta entre quejidos:**

**-"¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?"**

**-"Necesito que me ayudes a protegerte, Ishizu me ha advertido que seguirás metiéndote en problemas, así que necesito que uses esto"- dijo entregándole una cajita.**

**-"¿Qué es?"**

**-"No importa si no son de tu agrado, úsalos durante todo el torneo"**

**A esas alturas, Gis ya confiaba en ese sujeto, y tras comprender que no le respondería sus preguntas tan fácilmente, sólo fue adelante y le hizo caso. El contenido de la cajita era un par de aretes blancos.**

**-"¿Que no sean de mi agrado? ¡Están hermosos!- dijo ella, levantando la vista para enterarse de que Boltakai ya estaba lejos-. "¡Oye, espera, aún hay cosas que necesito saber!"**

**Gis fue interceptada por la bocina de un coche que le sonó muy familiar y tras voltear hacia la fuente, notó que su amiga Mai le hacía señas desde la otra calle.**

**Tan pronto Gis se acercó a ella, Mai le dedicó un gesto sugestivo y agregó:**

**-"Es la segunda vez que te veo con ese chico… ¿Tan pronto olvidaste a tu gran amor Yugi, pequeña mujerzuela?**

**[…]**

**Se acercaba el medio día y ya los duelos habían plagado la ciudad. Mai era la orgullosa poseedora de cuatro cartas localizadoras y ya sólo le faltaban dos. Gis por su parte, debía conseguir un tercer duelo para obtener su cuarta carta localizadora y así alcanzar a su amiga.**

**Mientras Mai conducía por la ciudad contándole lo genial que había ido en sus duelos, pudo notar que Gis estaba distraída.**

**-"¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó?"- le preguntó la rubia. "No haz sido tú misma los últimos días... ¿Es por ese tipo moreno con pelo de gato?**

**-"¿TÚ TAMBIÉN CREES QUE TIENE CABELLO DE GATO?"- Le respondió Gis, muy emocionada.**

**Mai se quedó algo sorprendida.**

**"Ésa sí eres tú... Olvida lo que dije..." agregó Mai, con una gotita estilo animé.**

**En la mente de Gis, no dejaba de formarse la figura de un collar dorado con la capacidad de ver el futuro, ¿cuántos Items existían? ¿Sería capaz de conseguirlos todos en esta vida? Su sueño de conseguir todos los Items estaba siendo truncado por nuevos personajes que al parecer, controlaban la magia de su artículo mucho mejor que ella controlaba el Millenium Bracelet. Sus deseos de hacerse la poseedora de todos los Item pronto se convertían solamente en intentar proteger el suyo propio.**

**De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte corazonada, en cuanto su amiga Mai pasó cerca de un vecindario desolado.**

**-"Mai, detente"- le pidió Gis con gran ansiedad.**

**-"¿Qué sucede?"**

**-"¿Podrías dejarme aquí? Intentaré conseguir un duelo por mí misma- declaró la pelirroja en cuanto abandonó el vehículo, fingiendo una sonrisa calma.**

**Mai se le quedó viendo, pero decidió no objetar.**

**-"Muy bien" le dijo sonriendo. "Procura no meterte en muchos problemas"**

**[…]**

**Fueron largos minutos de incesante búsqueda, ese presentimiento, esa fuerte sensación de estar en presencia de otro Millenium Item. Gis recorrió las calles y se clavó en las personas que rondaban cerca, pero ninguno de ellos era el poseedor de un Item. De pronto, decidió subir a la azotea de un edificio abierto de dos pisos, quizás lo encontraría desde las alturas.**

**Tras asomarse un par de veces, se llevó una gran sorpresa al divisar a dos personas charlando a los pies del edificio. Los había encontrado… Pero, conocía a uno de ellos: Se trataba de Bakura.**

**En cuanto se percató que de su cuello colgaba el Millenium Ring, recuperó la memoria de aquel incidente: El espíritu de la Sortija seguía vivo en Bakura y había intentado arrebatarle su brazalete en otra ocasión.**

**Por supuesto que se trataba de Yami Bakura… Pero ¿quién era el otro sujeto?**

**Cabellos rubios, piel bronceada, de pie frente a una motocicleta. De pronto Gis notó algo que le dejaría atónita: Allí, en sus manos, un cetro dorado… ¿Se trataba de…?**

**[…]**

**Jounouchi logró extinguir el océano de Mako, revelando a su pescador legendario y siendo capaz de derrotarlo.**

**Fue un encuentro emotivo y al fin había acabado: Jounouchi consiguió sus seis cartas localizadoras y su pase para la final.**

**Tras abandonar el acuario, los amigos se juntaron y felicitaron a Jounouchi: Junto a él, estaban Anzu, Honda y el abuelo de Yugi.**

**-"Ya sólo debemos reunirnos con Yugi"- dijo el abuelo.**

**-"Apuesto que ya consiguió sus seis cartas localizadoras"- agregó Honda-. "Y mucho antes que tú Jounouchi"**

**-"Muchas gracias"- le respondió el rubio, con gesto de enfado.**

**-"Por cierto, no he visto a Gis ni a Mai el día de hoy"- agregó Anzu-. "Me pregunto si ellas también lo habrán conseguido".**

**-"No me sorprendería ver a Mai llegar al punto de encuentro con su pase a la final"- dijo Jounouchi.**

**Anzu sacó su teléfono celular y revisó sus contactos, en la "P" tenía apuntado el número móvil de Gis, bajo el apodo de "Pelirroja odiosa".**

**-"Voy a llamarle a Gis, quizás quiera reunirse con nosotros"- dijo Anzu oprimiendo el botón verde.**

**[…]**

**-¿Un plan para quedarse con los Millenium Items y obtener las cartas de dioses qué…?- repitió Gis en su mente, asomándose cuanto pudo por la azotea de aquel edificio, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.**

**De pronto sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al advertir que su teléfono móvil había comenzado a sonar. En el impulso de intentar cogerlo de su bolsillo, realizó una serie de movimientos bruscos y poco planeados, hasta que al fin tuvo el móvil entre sus manos, logrando parar el sonido, pero tardó un segundo en notar que sus manos ya no estaban apoyadas y su cuerpo no estaba siendo sostenido del todo. Acto seguido, la ley de gravedad la llevó a la bochornosa y peligrosa caída que sufrió desde lo alto del edificio hasta unos botes de basura que salvaron su vida.**

**Tanto Yami Bakura como el incógnito personaje que sostenía el cetro dorado se voltearon sorprendidos hacia el cuerpo inconsciente y lastimado de la joven.**

**-"Hablando del diablo"- dijo Yami Bakura, dibujando una sonrisa y dando un paso adelante.- "Esta chiquilla tiene uno de los Items, jamás creí que sería tan fácil".**

**-"Sé perfectamente de quién se trata"- informó el joven de tez oscura. "Yo me haré cargo de ella".**

**-"Será mejor si la eliminamos en el instante"- propuso Yami Bakura-.**

**-"La necesitas viva y dispuesta a enfrentar en un duelo para hacerte de su poder, de otra manera el Brazalete jamás responderá a tus órdenes."**

**-"Tsk, por mí haz lo que quieras con ella, necesito estar en este cuerpo para llevar a cabo mis planes de todas formas"**

**El moreno tomó a Gis y la subió a su motocicleta, mientras ella permanecía inconsciente.**

**-"Volveré en un instante, no se te ocurra moverte de aquí"- le dijo a Yami Bakura, quien se quedó disgustado en el callejón por tener que esperar.**

**[…]**

**Nada hizo más feliz a Jouno que escuchar la voz de su hermana a través del teléfono celular de Anzu desde el hospital. Shizuka le dio la maravillosa noticia de que sus vendajes serían retirados ese mismo día, por lo que existía la posibilidad de verle enfrentarse en un duelo.**

**Jounouchi le prometió que enviaría a alguien a buscarla, pero Honda se adelantó y tomó el trabajo en sus manos, a lo que Jouno no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero ya era tarde, el moreno se había marchado hacia el hospital, mostrándose muy feliz.**

**Presentes estaban Anzu, el abuelo de Yugi y Jounouchi. Fueron sólo segundos de tranquilidad antes de que algo inesperado y extraño ocurriera: Frente a sus propios ojos, Bakura llegaba en brazos de un sujeto desconocido para ellos, con el brazo ensangrentado y pidiendo ayuda.**

**Los amigos se quedaron horrorizados con la situación y fue el abuelo quien llevó a Bakura en taxi hacia el Hospital Central de Domino.**

**Tanto Anzu como Jounouchi se mostraron agradecidos con "Namu", el joven héroe que había rescatado a Bakura del peligro y que lo había llevado hacia ellos. Hubo un par de presentaciones y caras de alegría, pero lo que no sabían Jouno y Anzu es que ese mismo personaje era el tal Marik, el jefe de los Ghouls que quería quedarse con el Millenium Puzzle y derrotar a Yugi.**

**No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que fue el tiempo de los Ghouls para actuar. En efecto, apareció un grupo de ellos para atacar a los tres jóvenes y a pesar de que Jounouchi fue capaz de liberarse de su ataque, Anzu fue capturada, por lo que Jounouchi no tuvo más opción que ceder. Y en ese mismo instante, Yami hacía sonar el móvil de Anzu para preguntar dónde estaban y qué estaba ocurriendo, pero el aparato fue destruido por los Ghouls.**

**[...]**

**Al fin había sucedido lo que Yami se había estado temiendo las últimas horas: Los Ghouls habían capturado a sus amigos. A esa altura, Kaiba había estado siguiendo a Yami por ciudad batallas esperando tener un encuentro con él ahora que tenía una de las cartas de dioses egipcios. No había forma de perder frente a su archirrival.**

**Yami por su parte no se enfrentaría a Kaiba hasta tener la certeza de que sus amigos se encontraban a salvo, es por eso que Kaiba decidió interceptar a Jounouchi a través de su disco de duelo: De esa forma podrían encontrarles, pero cuando Kaiba intentó llamar a la central de KaibaCorp, fue informado del secuestro de Mokuba, su hermano menor a manos de los mismos Ghouls que mantenían cautivos a los amigos de Yugi.**

**Los deseos de Kaiba de duelear contra Yugi se vieron interrumpidos por las fechorías de este grupo de criminales, así que ambos se dispusieron a partir en helicóptero hacia el terminal pesquero, desde donde el disco de duelos de Jounouchi emitía señal de localización.**

**[...]**

**-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde diablos estoy?"- se preguntó Gis tras abrir los ojos, sin lograr ver bien de inmediato. La cabeza le dolía un poco más que las piernas y podía sentir que una toalla con agua tibia le limpiaba las mejillas.**

**-"Sufriste una fea caída, muchacha"- le dijo una voz masculina, que ya había escuchado antes.**

**-"¿Quién eres?"**

**-"Mi nombre es Marik..."**

**Gis abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque significara exponer sus ojos a la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana luego de haber estado inconsciente durante un par de horas. Pestañeó mientras intentaba explicarse qué diablos estaba sucediendo, pero los ojos no dejaron de arderle.**

**-"¿Marik? ¿EL MARIK?- repitió, sin poder creerlo.**

**-"Veo que ya te han hablado de mi"- dijo el rubio, terminando de limpiarle las heridas de la cabeza. Gis sintió que algo no andaba bien y es que en su brazo ya no estaba el brazalete.**

**-"¡¿Q-qué hiciste con mi brazalete?! ¿Me lo haz robado verdad? ¡No puedes tenerlo!"**

**-"Está por allá"- Marik señaló a su compañero, un tipo muy alto y moreno, usando el traje de Ghoul, pero con la cara descubierta. Era calvo y tenía tatuajes en la mitad de su rostro. Él sostenía el Millenium Bracelet y luego se marchaba de la habitación.**

**Gis pensó que los reclamos no llevarían a ningún lugar, estaba en desventaja, recién terminaba de notar las cuerdas que le ceñían las manos y los pies haciéndola una rea del enemigo. El lugar era cerrado, una bonita habitación de cuatro paredes y las ventanas abiertas permitían sentir el olor a mar. Parecía el interior de un yate y frente a ella, había un televisor, el que Marik procedía a encender.**

**"¿Qué rayos?"- volvió a preguntar Gis.**

**"Ahora verás un duelo muy interesante, Bastet"- declaró el rubio.**

**"¿Cómo dices? ¿Un duelo? ¿Y qué rayos es un Bastet? ¿Por qué me tomaste prisionera? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Marik?"**

**Marik rió.**

**-"Durante un largo tiempo mi familia se dedicó a guardar y proteger la tumba sagrada del faraón, sé todo acerca de su historia. Hace miles de años, el gran amor del faraón fue una sacerdotisa de nombre Bastet... Mis informantes me han dicho que tú eres una amiga muy cercana a ese espíritu del Millenium Puzzle... Es por eso que te he llamado así, pero tú no eres como una sacerdotisa, ni siquiera eres una controladora del poder de tu Item... ¿O me equivoco, Gis Hidaka?"**

**A Gis le aterró la idea de estar tan expuesta a este sujeto, sabía tanto de ella y ni siquiera le conocía.**

**-"No te preocupes, esta sí es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero fue Krassia quien averiguó todo sobre ti, verás..."**

**-"Sí, lo sé muy bien. Eres el hermano de Ishizu Ishtar"- declaró Gis, tratando de juntar valor.**

**Marik se sorprendió.**

**-"No eres el único con amigos curiosos, sabes... Pero eso no importa mucho ahora, ¿por qué no me dejas ir? No te sirvo de mucho si me tienes aquí encerrada."**

**-"En eso te equivocas... Tú, eres mi AS bajo la manga, pero primero probaremos este juego con tus buenos amigos... Dentro de poco comenzará un programa que sin duda te gustará, está siendo grabado en exclusivo por mis cazadores raros, así que debes sentirte muy afortunada"**

**-"¡Si le haces daño a Yugi, te voy a...!" Marik procedió a encender la tv, lo que hizo a Gis poner toda su atención en la pantalla.**

**[El lugar estaba cerca del terminal pesquero, podía verse una especie de baranda cuadrada donde dos oponentes esperaban ser encadenados]**

**Pronto, y en un gran esfuerzo por intentar reconocer a los presentes por parte de Gis, puesto que el Ghoul que filmaba no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, comenzaron a presentarse los espectadores: Eran nada más ni nada menos que Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Otogi, Honda y Shizuka, todos ellos y aún en una vista más exclusiva y mortal, podía verse a Anzu, atada a una silla, bajo un enorme container.**

**"Eso es lo que le sucederá a la chica si alguien interviene"- dijo el Ghoul filmámdose a él mismo a través de la pantalla. Podía verse que era una filmación en vivo.**

**Marik sonreía tras escuchar al hombre explicar la macabra situación.**

**"Pero... ¿Por qué Jounouchi aceptaría luchar...?" dijo Gis preocupada.**

**"Eso es fácil..." declaró Marik, alzando el Millenium Rod frente a los ojos de Gis. "Este Item me permite controlar la mente de débiles mortales como tu amigo.**

**"¡Es lo que utilizas para controlar a los Ghouls! Ahora lo entiendo, después de derrotarlos ellos actuaban como personas diferentes, están todos bajo tu control, los obligas a hacer tus fechorías contra su voluntad."**

**- "Al menos la menor parte de ellos" agregó Marik sonriendo malvadamente.**

**[...]**

**Los ataques de Jounouchi iban en serio, Gis observaba aterrorizada y entre lágrimas como Yami estaba siendo fuertemente golpeado y quemado por lo ataques de los monstruos. Ella no dejaba de gritarle a Marik que se detuviera en cuanto tenía la oportunidad.**

**Pronto, Yugi tuvo la idea, para intentar recuperar a su amigo, de luchar él mismo y no dejar que el espíritu del Millenium Puzzle interviniera.**

**El comienzo del duelo fue duro para Yugi, podía verse que aún tratándose de él y no su espíritu, Jounouchi seguía adelante en sus temibles ataques.**

**También intentó con la carta favorita de Jounouchi: Red eyes black dragon, es cuando el rubio logró zafar por primera vez del control de Marik, pero éste no se la haría fácil. Tras ver que estaba funcionando, Yugi siguió recordándole momentos del pasado y Jouno parecía reaccionar cada vez más. Finalmente Jounouchi logró romper el control de Marik sobre su mente, pero Yugi había decidido perder el duelo. Sin embargo, Jounouchi realizó un último movimiento para perder el duelo también y salvar a Yugi, a costa de su propia vida: Tomó la lleve para liberar a Yugi que yacía en el fondo de las aguas y logró abrir el cerrojo. Fue Shizuka, la hermana menor de Jounouchi quien quitándose las vendas de los ojos, fue adelante y se lanzó al mar para rescatar a su hermano mayor.**

**Marik estaba consternado... Qué tipo de magia extraña habían utilizado esos tontos para deshacer su control mental, era inconcebible, pero pronto tomó un respiro y se consoló al volver en sí y recordar que ahí mismo dentro de su habitación tenía su "AS bajo la manga". Pero la decepción llegó nuevamente a él tras notar que Gis había logrado escapar, lo cual resultaba imposible a menos que alguien la hubiese ayudado.**

**Mientras Marik gritaba enfurecido por sus pérdidas, podía verse una pareja alejándose en la misma motocicleta en la que se había visto antes a Marik.**

**-"¿Así que estos lindos aretes marcaban mi posición todo este tiempo?"- preguntó Gis, sonriendo-. "Qué decepción, pensé que eran sólo un regalo de tu parte".**

**-"¿Te decepciona estar a salvo? le reprochó Boltakai.**


	10. Que comiencen las Finales

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 2**

**Battle City**

**Que comiencen las finales (ep 81)**

**Tras una emotiva reunión entre los amigos, todos se alegraron de estar a salvo y acordaban que no perdonarían al malvado que los puso en todo ese peligro.**

**"Oigan, un momento... ¿Y qué pasó con Gis?"- preguntó Yugi mirando hacia todos lados.**

**Algunos se encogieron de hombros y otros miraron a Mai.**

**"La última vez que la vi, decidió ir a un último duelo sola, no muy lejos de aquí"**

**"Quizás ese malvado la tomó prisionera al igual que hizo con Jounouchi y Anzu"- agregó Honda con el puño en alto.**

**"Eso me temo" dijo Anzu, preocupada.**

**"¿Por qué lo dices?"**

**"Pude ver a Gis con mis propios ojos siendo cargada por los Ghouls, mientras me tenían cautiva en una bodega de cajas"**

**Los demás se preocuparon mucho tras escuchar las palabras de Anzu.**

**"Hey chicos, de hecho tengo un SMS de Gis. Dice que está bien, que se reunirá con nosotros en el sitio de las finales en los próximos minutos"- informó Mai.**

**"¡Qué buena noticia, Mai!- gritó Yugi.**

**"Seguramente logró escapar Anzu, ya sabes cómo es la pelirroja codiciosa, no le pondrían un dedo encima"- dijo Jounouchi intentando subir el ánimo de su amiga.**

**"Sí, tienes razón" dijo la morena, sonriendo al fin.**

**[...]**

**Luego de la plática, el grupo se enfrentó a un último desafío antes de llegar al lugar de las finales. Se trataba de un actor de cine, llamado Jean Cloud Magnum, quien le ofrecía matrimonio a Mai, pero ésta tras negarse, es retada a duelo para ser desposada por ese sujeto.**

**[...]**

**-"Al fin acabó, ese sujeto era un pesado" dijo Gis desde lo alto de un edificio.**

**-"No querrás caerte otra vez, será mejor que no te acerques tanto a la orilla- agregó Boltakai.**

**-"Al menos Jounouchi lo puso en su lugar"**

**-"Creí que más bien fue tu amiga la que puso en su lugar a ese actor presumido"**

**-"Sí, pero fue todo gracias a Jounouchi... Como me gustaría verlo tomar el control" murmuró Gis.**

**-"Ya basta, vayamos al lugar de las finales"**

**-"Sí, claro... Pero cómo supiste dónde serán las finales, ¿acaso reuniste las cartas localizadoras?"**

**-"No fue necesario, Kaiba me permitió acceder a la red de su torneo para rastrear a los Ghouls que estarían causando problemas"**

**-"Ya veo... Qué confianzudo es Kaiba" pensó Gis.**

**-"No fue tan fácil como crees, tuve que prometerle rastrear las cartas de dioses egipcios en cuanto supiera de ellas"**

**-"¿Cartas de dioses? Ah si, recuerdo haber escuchado a Marik hablar sobre ellas antes de caer del edificio, pero ¿qué son exactamente?**

**-"Yo tampoco lo sé con certeza, sólo sé que son muy poderosas, y tipos fuertes como Seto Kaiba y Marik Ishtar andan tras ellas. Si cualquiera de los dos las obtuviera todas, ni el mismo faraón podría vencerles."**

**[...]**

**-"Con que era este estadio" dijo Gis asomándose en lo alto de las graderías.-"Y ése es un dirigible ¿no? ¿Ahí es donde...?"**

**-"Ya te dije que no te acercaras tanto" le respondió su compañero, tomándole del brazo y haciendo que Gis retrocediera.**

**En cuanto la chica comenzó a reclamarle que no fuera tan brusco con ella, Boltakai le hizo callar y señaló a dos sujetos sumidos en las sombras, al otro lado de las graderías del estadio.**

**-"Si nos descubren, las cosas se complicarán" le dijo el moreno.**

**-"¿Ésos son Marik y el grandulón de la cara tatuada, verdad?"**

**-"Sí, así que mantén un bajo perfil y el volumen bajo"**

**Mientras permanecían en la galería alta, observaron el helicóptero de Kaiba aterrizar en medio de la pista del estadio.**

**Por su parte, Yugi y sus amigos ya se acomodaban en las filas de los 8 primeros finalistas: Se trataba oficialmente de Jounouchi Katsuya, Yugi Mutou, Mai Kujaku y Seto Kaiba, por supuesto. Pero aun faltaban 5 duelistas y los amigos esperaban que el malvado Marik fuera uno de ellos.**

**Boltakai advirtió que Marik y su acompañante abandonaban las graderías para aparecer junto al grupo de finalistas.**

**Cuando Marik hizo su aparición, Jounouchi y Anzu se apresuraron a su encuentro, siendo saludado y presentado a Yugi como "Namu" un chico que habían conocido con anterioridad. Sin embargo, Jounouchi tuvo un mal presentimiento.**

**Más tarde llegó Bakura, con 6 cartas localizadoras, sorprendiendo a todos. Supuestamente el chico estaba en el hospital, por unas graves heridas y los demás no se explicaban qué hacía en pie y entrando a las peligrosas finales de Battle City. Bakura, quien en realidad estaba siendo manipulado por el espíritu de la sortija explicó que no tenía nada y que no se fijaran en él.**

**El siguiente en aparecer fue el sujeto grandulón de la cara tatuada, quien declaró ser Marik. En su pantalón podía verse que cargaba con él el Millenium Rod.**

**Los chicos más rudos le dedicaron amenazas y miradas de furia, y fue Kaiba quien le dijo que la única razón por la que no lo descalificaría era que deseaba ganar su carta de Dios egipcio.**

**Desde lo alto de las galerías, Boltakai se ponía de pie para observar atentamente la situación. Gis se quedó mirándole.**

**-"¡Gis!"**

**-"¡¿Si?!"**

**-"Quiero que sientas la magia de ese Item, tengo las sospechas de que es una falsa Millenium Rod"**

**Gis no entendió exactamente qué quería Boltakai que ella hiciera, así que sólo siguió su instinto y estiró la mano hacia donde estaba el grupo de finalistas, concentrándose en el sentir el poder de aquel Item.**

**En ese instante, una luz se dibujó en la frente de la pelirroja, delatando por unos segundos la ubicación de ambos. De un segundo a otro a Boltakai se le pusieron los pelos de punta y rápidamente cubrió con su mano los ojos y la frente de Gis, esperando que nadie lo hubiese notado.**

**Sólo Anzu notó una especie de chispazo y se preguntó si había sido su imaginación o quizás sólo era un foco averiado.**

**[...]**

**-"Ya nada más falta un finalista"**

**-"Mi dinero está en mi chica"- dijo Mai.**

**-"Espero que Gis esté bien"-agregó Anzu.**

**-"Tranquila, te aseguro que será la próxima en llegar a este sitio"**

**De pronto Kaiba ordenó abrir las puertas del dirigible y abordar de una vez.**

**La mayoría se dispuso a subir al dirigible, pero Yugi se quedó preocupado mirando hacia la entrada del estadio.**

**-"Yugi, no te preocupes, Gis estará bien, me lo escribió en SMS recuerdas, además, ese malvado del que están preocupados ya está a bordo, ¿no? Está fuera de peligro y además tiene a ese chico que siempre la está siguiendo"-dijo Mai.**

**-"¿Un chico que siempre la está siguiendo?" se preguntaron los demás.**

[...]

**Lamentablemente Otogi, Honda, Anzu y Shizuka fueron detenidos en la entrada del dirigible por no ser finalistas y no se les permitiría entrar. Ellos insistieron que estaban ahí para animar a sus amigos, pero los hombres de Kaiba fueron estrictos. Sin embargo, Kaiba les dio la orden de permitirles el paso.**

**En ese momento aparecieron Boltakai y Gis.**

**-"Ah, son ustedes"- dijo Kaiba, no tan sorprendido.**

**-"Kaiba, cumplí con mi primera parte del trato, ahora es tu turno" dijo Boltakai, señalando a Gis-. "Ella trabaja para mí ahora".**

**-"Sí, claro, como sea, pero el dirigible parte en este instante"- dijo el joven millonario, antes de abordar, seguido de su hermano menor.**

**-"¿Cuál trato? Espera un segundo... ¿Tú no vienes?"- Gis se asombró.**

**- "Tengo mucha basura que limpiar en Battle City, tu misión es subirte a ese dirigible y recuerda lo que te dije"- dijo Boltakai-. "Además, hay otra persona que se integrará dentro de poco que necesitará de tu ayuda"-.**

**Gis se quedó sin palabras, pero no había tiempo para despedidas. Sólo se quedó mirando a Boltakai con cara de tristeza mientras abordaba el dirigible.**

**-"Ya es tiempo de partir"- declararon los hombres de Kaiba, pero justo en ese momento, la última finalista hizo su llegada: Era una mujer alta con un vestido blanco bien ceñido, su cara estaba cubierta y sólo se revelaban sus grandes ojos azules. Ella presentó sus cartas y el pase a la final con ellas, rápidamente a los guardias y consiguió su entrada en el último minuto.**

**-"Buena suerte Ishizu" le dijo Boltakai desde fuera del dirigible.**

**-"Cuídate mucho, Boltakai" respondió ella-. "Gracias por todo".**

**[...]**

**El dirigible pronto ascendió a una altura suficiente para mantener el curso, haciendo a los tripulantes reunirse en el vestíbulo para admirar la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Jounouchi se encontraba especialmente emocionado por tener la oportunidad de estar junto a su hermana menor Shizuka, y ésta por su lado, apenas si contenía la alegría de tener un hermano mayor como él. Pronto, la atmósfera de emoción fue interrumpida por el paso del anitrión Seto Kaiba, quien no vaciló en burlarse de la calidad de duelista de Jounouchi, haciéndolo enfadar, ni dejó de aprovechar dedicarle unas cuantas palabras a Yugi Motou para exigirle que agregara a The Sky Dragon of Osiris a su baraja, ya que no lo había hecho en sus últimos duelos.**

**Minutos pasaron, y pudo escucharse desde alto parlante que las habitaciones de los duelistas estaban preparadas y que para acceder a ellas, debían deslizar su tarjeta de reconocimiento.**

**Así fue como Jounouchi y Shizuka tuvieron unos minutos a solas para seguir charlando, justo antes de que Honda, Anzu y Otogi hicieran su estrepitosa entrada, invadiendo el lugar. No tardó en darse una pequeña contienda entre Honda y Otogi para ver quién pasaba más tiempo con Shizuka y era Otogi quien hacía la jugada más rápida. Jounouchi no fingió su descontento por tener a sus amigos allí, en lugar de hacerse de su justo espacio para descansar antes de los duelos.**

**A su vez, Mai Kujaku se había decidido por la botella de vino blanco más sofisticada que había encontrado en su minibar y decidió beber una copa mientras observaba muy relajada las destellantes luces de la ciudad aquella noche de finales. Ella estaba decidida a no dejarse vencer esta vez puesto que había mejorado desde Duelist Kingdom y debía probar ser la mejor.**

**Mai interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que llamaron a la puerta.**

**-"¿Quién es?"- preguntó sorprendida, pero nadie respondió, sólo pudo escucharse un nuevo par de "knock knock".**

**Mai se levantó para abrir la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa:**

**"-¡¿GIS?!"-gritó con fuerza-. "¿Cómo diablos fue que llegaste hasta acá?"**

**La pelirroja algo apenada por esa mueca de sorpresa, convino sobarse la parte posterior de su cabeza y mostrar una gran sonrisa nerviosa.**

**"Es una larga historia"**

**[...]**

**-"Ahora bien, explícamelo todo"- le dijo Mai, imponente.**

**-"¿A A qué te refieres?- respondía Gis, nerviosa.**

**-"No te hagas, hay algo que me estás ocultando ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí sin haber obtenido tu pase para la final, ¿eh?"**

**-"Mai, prometo explicártelo todo, pero no es el momento. Sólo puedo decirte que tengo una misión que cumplir"**

**-"¿Misión? ¿Es acaso una misión relacionada con el sujeto del cabello felino?"**

**-"Ah ja ja... Sip, te lo explicaré después, ¿si?"**

**-"No sé en qué líos andarás metida... Pero está bien, si no quieres decirme, allá tú...-"**

**Gis le mostró su sonrisa más agradecida, antes de cerciorarse del mini-freezer que estaba tan solo a pasos de ella. Mai se le quedó viendo, mientras la pelirroja buscaba algo de comer y una idea pervertida le vino a la mente, haciéndole cambiar la expresión.**

**"-Por cierto, Gis... ¿Dónde estuviste metida desde que el dirigible despegó?- preguntó Mai, para luego sonrojarse y taparse los labios, sugiriendo una idea comprometedora-. "No me digas que estabas en la habitación de Yugi..."**

**Gis no había acabado de tragarse los primeros bocados que encontró, cuando la pregunta de Mai le hizo avergonzarse al punto de asfixiarse con la comida por un par de segundos.**

**Por otro lado, Yugi se encontraba en su habitación, charlando con el espíritu del Millenium Puzzle sobre las sospechas que tenían acerca de Bakura. ¿Sería posible que el espíritu malvado del Millenium Ring hubiese regresado? Ellos sabían que Honda se había deshecho del Item en Duelist Kingdom y era imposible pensar que Bakura la hubiese recuperado por algún medio... Pero, era inconcebible el hecho de que se hubiera recuperado tan pronto, haber conseguido un disco de duelo y encima obtener las seis cartas localizadoras para entrar a la final.**

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK parte 1-<strong>

Hace tan solo una hora antes...

**Ni siquiera fue necesario el primer knock knock, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando a Gis entrar a la habitación de Ishizu Ishtar.**

**-"Sabía que eras tú, Gis Hidaka, es por eso que dejé la puerta abierta".**

**-"Supongo que eso lo sabías gracias a tu Millenium Necklace, ¿no es así?"**

**Ishizu dejó de mirar por la ventanilla, para voltearse y prestarle toda su atención.**

**-"Boltakai me pidió"-**

**-"Boltakai es un hombre muy sabio, siguió todas mis órdenes al pie de la letra, todo para que el destino siguiera su curso y nos reuniera a todos en este lugar".**

**-"He escuchado mucho sobre el destino, pero quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí, ¿cuál es mi destino? ¿Qué sucede con Yami? ¿Es realmente el espíritu de un faraón? ¿Qué papel juegan Boltakai y tú en esto? ¿Por qué Boltakai dice que mi seguridad es lo más importante para él? Nadie se aparece sin conocerte y arriesga su vida por ti, es una locura..."**

**-"Tendrás todas las respuestas a tus preguntas a su debido tiempo, pero es importante que sepas la información que voy a darte ahora"**

**Gis intentó calmarse para escuchar cada una de las palabras de Ishizu y comprenderlas de la mejor forma posible, tenía la esperanza de al fin obtener algunas respuestas.**

**-"El Millenium bracelet"- dijo Ishizu-. "Eres la única que puede rescatar a mi hermano de su oscuridad..."**

**-"Hablas de Marik, ¿verdad?... Pero... ¿cómo es que...?"**

**-" Gis, voy a contarte una gran verdad, pero es tu decisión creer esta verdad o negarla"**

**Ishizu comprendió que en los ojos de Gis había ansiedad y disposición a escuchar su relato.**

**"Hace más de 3000 años, en el antiguo Egipto, tu alma pertenecía a una sacerdotisa de nombre Bastet. La misma sacerdotisa que custodiaba el poder del Millenium Bracelet"**

**Gis estaba demasiado receptiva como para reaccionar a estas palabras. Su cuerpo sólo la obligaba a respirar y seguir escuchando lo que Ishizu tenía que decir.**

**-"...Tanto el Millenium Bracelet como mi Millenium Necklate y los demás Items fueron creados en esa época para combatir la oscuridad que nació en las tierras de Egipto con su gran poder. El faraón tenía una corte de siete sacerdotes, cada uno de ellos era poseedor de un item, con una habilidad mágica especial. Mi Item me da la habilidad de ver el futuro. Marik, mi hermano, posee el Millenium Rod, el cual le da la capacidad de controlar la mente de sus víctimas y hacerlos sus esclavos..."**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Estuve con el octavo finalista"- declaró Gis.<strong>

**-"¿El octavo finalista?" Mai la miró con curiosidad.**

**-"Ajá, es alguien cercano a mi amigo Boltakai... Era necesario hablar con esa persona, antes que con nadie".**

**-"Etto... ¿Y eso por qué?"**

**En ese instante la conversación de las amigas fue interrumpida por los hombres de Seto Kaiba, quienes llamaban a la puerta para avisarle a los finalistas que debían reunirse en el comedor inmediatamente.**

**Gis se dispuso a salir pronto de la habitación, intentando evadir un poco la conversación... Haberle contado esa importante información a Mai, ya no parecía una buena idea.**

**[...]**

**Nuevamente se habían reunido todos, pero había alguien allí que no dejaba de llamar la atención, puesto que nadie se esperaba su presencia ahí.**

**-"¡GIS!"-gritaron todos al unísono, antes de invadirla con preguntas. "****¡No me digas que eres la octava finalista!"**

**-"Hehehe... Lamentablemente no pude obtener mi pase para la final, tal como sucedió en Duelist Kingdom... Supongo que esto de los duelos no es lo mío" ^^U**

**-"Gis... Hay algo que he querido preguntarte..."-dijo Anzu.**

**La morena titubeó en su cometido, ¿sería pertinente? Gis lucía nerviosa, pero no parecía tener intenciones de contarles todo lo que sabía. En ese momento, Anzu la recorrió con sus ojos hasta notar que su flequillo cubría una frente lastimada, y sus muñecas tenían marcas y rasguños... Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.**

**-"Lo que no termino de comprender es cómo subiste al dirigible sin las cartas localizadoras"- de pronto interrumpió Yami, quien al igual que Anzu, sentía en sus entrañas que algo no andaba bien.**

**Gis se quedó mirando a Yami por unos instantes... Finalmente pudo hacerlo, después de todo lo que había sucedido... Era cruel comprender que el hombre que le hacía palpitar el corazón con sólo quedarse mirándola, mantuviera en su rostro la misma expresión de desconfianza del pasado. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y estuvo dispuesta a mentirle, mentirles a todos...**

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK parte 2<strong>**-**

**-"La oscuridad que he mencionado rondaba las almas de muchos súbditos egipcios al punto de que espíritus malignos se adentraban en sus corazones para alojarse permanentemente. Es así como se crearon monstruos oscuros con diferentes cualidades, todos ellos nacidos del alma de una persona. Algunos monstruos se manifestaban para provocar destrozos, otros ponían en riesgo la vida de las personas y de sus hospedadores, pero otros no se manifestaban en lo absoluto, infestando el alma de su hospedador hasta llevarlo al delirio o incluso, a su muerte. El Millenium Bracelet poseía la facultad de expulsar a esos demonios de su recipiente, otorgándole un cuerpo temporal para ser interrogado, destruído o sellado."**

**-"E-es una especie de Item exorcista..."- dijo Gis consternada.**

**-"Algo más... Tu alma no era la única que existía en esos tiempos... Boltakai también era un habitante de esas tierras en aquella época. Ustedes se conocían..."**

**-"Q-q... No me digas que..."- Gis no se atrevía a preguntar algo que fuese muy impertinente o comprometedor, pero las palabras de Ishizu le hicieron pensar en muchísimas posibilidades que le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. "¿E-éramos...?"**

**-"Boltakai era el jefe de guerreros de la corte del faraón, él luchó muchas batallas para proteger al palacio... Hasta que llegó el día en que hubo un asalto a manos de un hombre que alteró la paz que tanto había costado conseguir... En medio del caos, el faraón intentó poner a todos a salvo, pero a Bastet, le tendría un especial cuidado, por ser muy importante para él..."**

**A Gis se le abrieron los ojos al máximo.**

**-"¿I-importante... Para él?"**

**-"El faraón le asignó la labor de protegerte a como diera lugar, al mejor de sus guerreros, ése era el Líder Boltakai... Un hombre de devoto servicio a su majestad, el faraón. Él hizo el pacto de sellar esas palabras y acatarlas mientras existiera su reinado..."**

**-"Aaahhh..."**

**-"Cuando Yugi Motou resolvió el Millenium Puzzle, trajo de vuelta el alma del faraón que permaneció dormida durante miles de años. Ése mismo día, la vida del Boltakai que conoces cambió radicalmente. El sentido del deber lo siguió hasta esta época y mientras el alma del faraón se mantenga viva en el joven Yugi, Boltakai hará hasta lo imposible por llevarla a cabo".**

**Gis no terminaba de procesar en su cabeza todo lo que había escuchado, encontrándole sentido a muchas cosas, por lo extrañas que sonaran.**

**-"M-me haz dado muchas respuestas difíciles de creer, Ishizu... P-pero... De alguna forma todo tiene sentido, lo he presenciado con mis propios ojos... Este brazalete... Su misterio y su poder son cosas que me han tenido obsesionada durante muchos años... Finalmente me encuentro con la persona que me ha brindado algunas respuestas... Me siento en deuda contigo, pero... Realmente necesito saber si mis amigos están en peligro... No puedo mentirles... Mucho menos a..."**

**-"No debes preocuparte por eso, Gis, sólo debes confiar en el faraón, como yo lo hago... Pero es de extrema importancia que no reveles esta información a nadie para no interferir con el curso del destino.**

**-"No lo diré, como dije antes, estoy en deuda contigo. Pero... Necesito hacerte otra pregunta, Bolta dijo que necesitarías mi ayuda ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?"**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>-"Bueno, ya saben que soy la tutora de matemáticas de Mokuba ¿no?"- dijo Gis, antes de reir avergonzada frente a sus amigos.<strong>

**Fue Mai la que le tomó de una muñeca para socorrerla de la presión social, diciendo que debían ir al baño de chicas.**

**Yami decidió dejarla en paz por el momento, era obvio pensar que había una razón para el silencio de Gis.**

**En el comedor principal se sirvió una gran variedad de bocadillos que todo el mundo disfrutó en grande. Algunas miradas se cruzaban y sacaban chispas por un lado, algunos otros se mantenían desconfiados, especialmente por Bakura y Gis, hasta que fue el momento del sorteo para el orden de los duelos: **

**Los primeros en luchar serían Bakura vs Yugi Motou.**


End file.
